Última oportunidad
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: "Lo siento Hibari-san, Haru no puede estar con usted, por que Haru aún ama a Tsuna-san". Y sin embargo, ahora era como si nunca se hubieran conocido. TYL
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Akira Amano-sama

* * *

"Lo siento Hibari-san, Haru no puede estar con usted, por que Haru aún ama a Tsuna-san"

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Hibari escuchó esa frase que quebró todo su interior? No solo su corazón se hizo trizas como si fuera un plato al caer contra el suelo, sino que las venas y arterias que lo rodeaban también se vieron afectadas, porque de pronto había un vacío en su pecho que le hacía creer que no había nada ahí.

Como era antes de conocerla, él iba rondando Namimori como el carnívoro que era, haciendo pagar a todos los que perturbaran la paz, hasta que conoció a Haru y por ella, y solo por ella, había descubierto que esa cosa que latía en su pecho se llamaba corazón y latía de manera especial cuando amabas a alguien.

Y aunque hubiera querido, él no pudo obligarla a estar con él, la dejó irse a pesar de que Hibari sabía que desde ese día Haru iba a sufrir en silencio, cada vez que viera a su amiga Kyoko y a Tsuna, al igual que él sufriría cada vez que la viera, por esa ironía estúpida de la vida.

Pero el dolor no fue eterno, o al menos Hibari pensó que ahora que el décimo Vongola estaba muerto, esta trágica historia alfin tomaría otro rumbo.

Sin embargo, la inocente Haru nunca dejó de repetir que Tsuna volvería algún día, esa estúpida fe que tienen los herbívoros, capaces de creer en cosas tan irreales como la magia o la fantasía,, planteándose ideas esperanzadoras cuando la verdad era evidente y desconsoladora.

A pesar de eso, todos se veían en cierto modo esperanzados con la firme postura de Haru y rezaban por que el presentimiento de la castaña fuera cierto.

El carnívoro en cuestión, tal vez en cierto modo también cayó víctima de las esperanzas absurdas, pero se convenció a él mismo de que los motivos de su partida eran diferentes. Él quería saber más de los anillos, ocupar su mente, despejarse y buscar una solución por su cuenta, al ver que todos de pronto habían caído en la ilusión de que el Décimo Vongola iba a volver.

Hasta que un día, milagrosamente las esperanzas de Haru se materializaron, como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad.

Lo peor de todo no fue que la absurda predicción se hiciera cierta, lo malo es que esas ilusiones se salieron de control –ilusiones, siempre había odiado esa palabra porque le recordaba a la estúpida piña-, pero lo que importaba ahora era que de pronto no solo el Tsuna del pasado vino al presente, sino que por algún extraño motivo, todos los guardianes se estaban cambiando.

—Yo no me cambié, por que no soy tan estúpido—fue la única explicación que encontró.

Manifestó su hipótesis cuando regresó a Namimori para salvarle la vida al rey de los herbívoros y a su amigo cabeza de pulpo, los dos guardianes Vongola más molestos de todos.

Lo que no se esperó fue que al llegar a la base estuviera esperando Miura Haru, pero no la Haru que lo rechazó hace mucho tiempo atrás, sino que la Haru de hace aún más años atrás, esa que apenas tomaba en cuenta la existencia de Hibari, ya que nunca se habían cruzado palabra.

Su mirada se mantuvo seria cuando se topó con esos ojos achocolatados llenos de esa inocencia y ternura que para él ya eran bien conocidas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vio el rostro de la mujer que amaba, él no esperaba que a su regreso ella lo estuviera esperando como sale en todas las novelas de amor. No, ella tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en Tsuna Sawada, no en él. Pero tampoco esperaba encontrar a una herbívora 10 años más joven.

No quería esperanzarse por el hecho de que esta Haru no era la misma que lo había rechazado, pero eso no significaba que ambas dejaban de ser la misma persona.

Nuevamente miró esos ojos infantiles y vivaces, combinados con esa radiante sonrisa que ella nunca olvidaba mostrar. Su cabello recogido en un pequeño moño, y sus movimientos torpes y pocos femeninos, tan distinta e igual a la Haru adulta.

Permaneció dentro de su pequeño templo de la base, libre de toda esa multitud de herbívoros confundidos, pensaba en esos ojos cafés y en el suave cabello que iba a juego.

Recordó ese triste día en que Haru lo rechazó. Días antes ella se había cortado su cabello, luciendo un corte muy distinto al que llevaba ahora, o hace 10 años atrás.

También recordó esos días en los cuales él era el presidente disciplinario de Namimori y ella una estudiante de la prestigiosa academia Midori, una chica problemática que siempre iba a la siga de Tsuna. Aunque él nunca había tomado en cuenta a esa joven castaña que día a día rondaba por su querida Namichuu.

Se podría decir que fue Hibird quien se la presentó, fue ese pequeño amigo emplumado el que conoció a Haru en uno de sus paseos, y antes de que su dueño se diera cuenta, el pajarillo ya se estaba paseando todos los días junto a Haru, cantando el himno de Namimori.

Ese día Hibari conoció ese meloso sentimiento que los herbívoros llaman: amor a primera vista. Y odiaba sentirse como herbívoro, asique se mantuvo al margen en su papel de carnívoro.

Pero esa niña seguía apareciendo y apareciendo en su camino. Y hoy, había vuelto a aparecer, como una pulga que salta de un lado a otro, sin poder quedarse quieta, la misma niña de hace 10 años.

También se le vino a la mente el día en que Tsuna definitivamente la dejó planteándole la firme decisión de que él prefería a Kyoko, suerte la de él que podía elegir y tomar la decisión correcta, ya que si el Décimo Vongola hubiera escogido a Haru, bien poco le habría importado a qué familia pertenecía el estúpido herbívoro, Hibari lo habría mordido hasta la muerte por robársela.

Y a pesar de eso, también sentía ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte por haberla hecho sufrir.

O bueno, eso creyó él, ya que al día siguiente la estúpida herbívora continuaba con las mismas estúpidas esperanzas de que algún día podría estar junto a Tsuna, ni siquiera estaba enojada con Kyoko, esa supuesta amiga que no dudó en quitarle a la persona que ella amaba. Haru siguió actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Estúpida. Estúpida herbívora.

¡Incluso había comprado revistas con vestidos y peinados de novia para ayudar a Kyoko el día de su boda!

Odiaba tener que ver de nuevo ese rostro infantil de hace 10 años, el rostro del cual se había enamorado. No ese estúpido rostro 10 años mayor que lo había rechazado.

Tal vez si ella hubiera mantenido el mismo corte hasta los hombros y ese rostro más maduro, sería más fácil mantenerse lejos.

—Hibari-san aquí le traje su almuerzo ~desu—dijo inocentemente Haru, sin saber las intenciones del ex prefecto.

Kyoya sonrió maliciosamente al ver que la joven había tomado en cuenta su petición, no sabía si era muy bajo usar una excusa tan cierta como verdadera.

—Realmente no deseo comer junto a todos—se disculpó cuando la estúpida herbívora le preguntó por qué no se sentaba con todos a comer.

—En ese caso, Haru le llevará su comida, no es bueno que pase hambre.

¿Qué pudo haber dicho en un momento como ese? ¿Que no tenía hambre? ¿En serio iba rechazar una oportunidad como esta?

—Haz lo que quieras—fue su respuesta.

Regresó a su habitación decorada como si esta fuera un templo y esperó a que Haru hubiera entendido el mensaje. Por fortuna, no era tan estúpida como él creía.

Hibari hizo señas para que dejara su comida en la pequeña mesa que había frente a él, Haru obedeció y se agachó para acomodar la bandeja, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, Hibari cogió su muñeca, deteniéndola.

Haru se volteó sorprendida, esos ojos castaños miraron con sorpresa a Hibari.

Esta Haru, la misma Haru que apenas sabía de él. La Haru que aún ni siquiera lo conocía.

¿Podría su yo del futuro cambiar el futuro ahora?

—¡Hahi!—hipó la joven castaña.

—Dije que no quería comer con todos, pero tampoco deseo comer solo—explicó.

Haru obedeció y se sentó a su lado.

Esta era la última oportunidad de Hibari.


	2. Chapter 2: Irritación

En realidad no pensaba hacer conti, pero creo que ignoraron el "complete" en la descripción, asi que añadí un regalito

* * *

Haru le llevaba todos los días el almuerzo a Hibari, con el tiempo también comenzó a pedirle que le llevara la cena, ella pacientemente esperaba a que él terminara antes de llevarse el plato de comida. Él comía en silencio y luego le devolvía el plato.

Con el tiempo, Haru se sorprendió a si misma poniéndole cada vez más dedicación a los platos que preparaba para Hibari, su deber era preparar la comida y hacer los quehaceres para que el resto pudiera entrenar y la joven castaña sabía que el ex prefecto era el encargado de entrenar a Tsuna, por lo que quería brindarle toda su ayuda para que él pudiera entrenar lo mejor posible al Décimo.

Hibari también notó el cambio, los platos cada vez llegaban más deliciosos y con decoraciones más elaboradas, pero no dijo nada, en silencio se regodeaba por este logro.

Haru ignoraba el por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse satisfecha con ella misma cada vez que veía a Hibari comer, era un logro personal poder ver esas pequeñas y fugaces expresiones en un rostro que usualmente iba serio.

Ella lo recordaba, en sus tiempos, 10 años atrás, él era un muchacho frío y solitario, por eso Haru intentaba no acercarse mucho a él, pero agradecía que estuviera del lado de Tsuna.

En general, no hablaban casi nunca, nada más que un pequeño saludo al inicio y la despedida al final.

Hibari sabía que dentro de poco iban a atacar, ese día iba a ser el último día para intentar ganarse a Haru. Cuando el décimo diez años mayor le comentó su plan, él nunca había visto esto como una nueva oportunidad.

Y entre pensamiento y pensamiento, logró aventarle un nuevo golpe a Tsuna, su joven líder aún inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, tan ignorante como Haru.

Tsuna se levantó lentamente, ese golpe casi lo deja inconsciente, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse de pie y enfrentar al azabache.

El guardián de la nube bloqueó los golpes que inútilmente Tsuna le daba, no podía evitar pensar que este Tsuna fue el muchacho del cual Haru estaba enamorada, aún era tan débil, y sin embargo incluso él lo había aceptado como líder.

.

.

—Hoy te vez bastante feliz, Haru-chan—sonrió Kyoko.

—Haru debe asegurarse de que Hibari-san esté bien alimentado para que entrene a Tsuna-san—explicó la joven castaña mientras lavaba el arroz.

Lambo e I-pin estaban cortando los vegetales en la mesa, mientras la peliroja preparaba la vajilla.

El plato de Hibari siempre era el primero en estar listo, pues Haru debía llevarselo y esperar a que el guardián de la nube acabara de comer para que ella pudiera regresar a almorzar junto al resto de los Vongola. Aunque nadie sabía de este pequeño secreto, excepto los cocineros de la base.

Hoy Haru se sentía un tanto nostálgica respecto al pasado, pensaba en todos los momentos que había vivido diez años atrás junto a sus amigos, le parecía increíble estar en el futuro, mas aún con un Hibari tan distinto pero similar al de diez años atrás.

Cuando el almuerzo de hoy estuvo listo, Haru tomó la bandeja y caminó hasta el lugar de Hibari, al principio le había costado dar con ese sitio, pero poco a poco se aprendió el camino.

La joven Haru no sabía que ella era la única que podía entrar a ese lugar sin preguntar, incluso Kusakabe tenía sus restricciones al respecto, la castaña simplemente pensaba que nadie cruzaba el umbral por que les asustaba Hibari, pues no encontraba otra explicación considerando que ni siquiera había una puerta en la entrada.

—Tal vez en el fondo Hibari-san desea que lo visiten ~desu—pensó en voz alta.

El blanco inmaculado del suelo hecho de fierros pasó a ser de madera, en una clara señal de que desde ahí todo era propiedad de Hibari.

Haru sabía que en ese momento el guardián de la nube se encontraba entrenando con Tsuna, asique se dispuso a prepararle la mesa como él le había ordenado que lo hiciera. En realidad no le hacía mucha gracia seguir las estrictas normas del antiguo prefecto, pero si con eso podía ayudar, pues lo haría.

Acomodó todo en su sitio, en este último tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo detallista y organizado que era Hibari, por lo que notaría hasta el menor cambio.

—Eso es bueno en la batalla—dijo Haru con convicción, mientras daba golpes al aire imaginando que tenía unas tonfas como Hibari.

—Kamikorosou—intentó imitar a Hibari con su voz más masculina.

—Creo que esa es mi línea—se escuchó la verdadera voz del azabache.

—¡Hahi! ¡Hibari-san! Gomenasai, no era la intención de Haru burlarse de usted, no lo interprete así, onegai ~desu—las disculpas de la joven se atropellaban entre ellas.

Hibari miró a la joven Haru y supo por su mirada que de verdad estaba arrepentida, él la conocía bien, o al menos había estudiado bien a la Haru de diez años en el futuro.

—Hibari-san, usted debería dejar de llamar a Haru herbívora, en realidad suena un poco ofensivo, además que Haru prefiere la carne por sobre los vegetales ~desu—le había dicho una vez

—¿Entonces cómo debería llamarte, herbívora?—preguntó a secas.

—Haru ~desu.

—No veo la diferencia entre ambos nombres.

—Hibari-san, nos vemos todos los días ~desu. ¿Acaso no tenemos una relación más de confianza?

—No voy a intentar entender tu filosofía de herbívora.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kyo-san—dijo Haru sacandole la lengua al presidente del comité disciplinario, antes de entrar corriendo a su casa.

Hibari se había quedado de pie mirando como la estudiante de la escuela Midori se refugiaba del carnívoro entrando en su casa, estaba sorprendido de que esa herbívora hubiera tenido el coraje de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Haru—dijo en voz baja, sintiendo un dulce sabor en su boca cuando pronunció esas sencillas dos sílabas, se preguntó si los labios de esa herbívora sabrían tan dulces como su nombre, pero le pareció un pensamiento de herbívoro asique lo rechazó.

En esos días, él ya había dejado Namimori, pero no había ido a la universidad para estudiar más respecto al mundo de la mafia, sin embargo solía pasarse todos los días por su escuela a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden y de paso acompañaba a Haru de regreso a casa.

Se dio cuenta que a esta Haru no la podía llamar por su nombre, con tanta confianza.

—Herbívora, más te vale que la comida tenga buen sabor o experimentarás el significado de la frase que acabas de decir—amenazó Hibari, refiriendose a su "kamikorosou".

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru.

El azabache se sentó en su sitio y probó la primera cucharada. Tan sabroso como siempre.

La joven castaña se sentó a su lado y con la cabeza gacha explicó.

—Gomenasai, esto es lo único que Haru puede hacer para ayudar, ya que ni siquiera sabe cómo pelear ni entiende mucho qué está pasando—incluso ella se sorprendió por la honestidad con la que se había dirigido al guardián de la nube.

—¿Para qué quieres pelear?—respondió Hibari—. Todos están entrenando para que tú no tengas que pasar por eso.

Haru levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que el ex prefecto tenía razón.

—¿Hibari-san? ¿Cómo le hace usted para ser tan fuerte ~desu?

—Irritación.

—¿En serio eso sirve?—Hibari asintió, a medida que probaba otro bocado—. ¿Cree que Tsuna-san necesite irritación?—Hibari se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué es lo que más lo irrita?

El azabache tragó y miró en dirección a Haru.

—Que me cuestionen y me pregunten cosas sin sentido.

La mirada asesina en esos ojos grisaceos fue suficiente para hacer retroceder a Haru.

—Hibari-san is dangerous—se recordó.

—Así es—dijo lleno de orgullo, mientras dibujaba una sádica sonrisa en su rostro. Esa era una de sus frases favoritas.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciaossu!

Ya sé que en algún momento de mi existencia dije que esto solo iba a ser un One-shoot, pero decidí continuarlo (para que vean que ni yo misma puedo ponerme de acuerdo conmigo misma). Espero no arruinarlo en el intento . ya sé que tengo varios fics, pero creo que solo tengo un poco más de un mes dentro de fanfiction. (El otro día estuve pensando en ello). Bueno, la historia estará detenida hasta que termine "Lo que escucharon las estrellas", lo cual será dentro de tres o cuatro capítulos más, asique no se preocupen.

Por cierto, con Darkinocence estamos organizando un concurso de one-shoot, ojala puedan pasarse, busquen el tema en mis favoritos!

Disclamer: Como ya saben, todos los derechos son de Akira Amano-sama. Excepto lo que yo aporto al escribir este fic

* * *

El Décimo Vongola intentaba esquivar las tonfas, muchas veces sin éxito. Hibari estaba frente al herbívoro que le había quitado a Haru y se encontraba con el libre derecho de morderlo hasta la muerte. Ese era uno de los motivos por el cual no se contenía. El segundo motivo estaba relacionado con su deber como guardián de la nube y la promesa que le había hecho al Tsuna de este tiempo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi ponía todo su empeño en cada entrenamiento, casi podía ver el esfuerzo de Haru reflejado en él. Hibari sabía que todo esto era crucial para el jefe Vongola de este tiempo, pero vaya que era difícil cuando mezclabas el trabajo con sentimientos, especialmente si te encuentras algo resentido por lo pasado. Era una suerte que supiera separar las cosas, pues si se dejaba llevar por eso, de seguro acabaría matando a su jefe diez años más joven.

—Eso es todo por hoy—decretó finalmente.

—No—reclamó Tsuna—. Necesito... Necesito estar listo.

Hibari lo miró con seriedad. Sí, a su líder aún le faltaba entrenamiento, pero su cuerpo se encontraba agotado, demasiado agotado, seguramente estaba al borde de caer desmayado. Lo único a su favor era la fuerte resolución que lo acompañaba, sin embargo no le serviría de mucho si su cuerpo se desvanecía en medio del siguiente combate.

Ignoró los reclamos del castaño y salió del cuarto. Es cierto, Tsuna era el Décimo jefe Vongola y él era su guardián de la nube. Sin embargo ese pequeño herbívoro estaba a diez años de poder considerar la idea de darle órdenes.

La base Vongola siempre le había parecido ruidosa, increíblemente ruidosa. Los guardianes nunca se quedaban quietos, a pesar de los años muchas veces actuaban como niños, por lo que él se veía en la obligación de reestablecer la disciplina.

Al principio le costó acostumbrarse. Muy rara vez se quedaba en la base Vongola, prefería ir a dormir en la azotea de Namichuu, era una de sus costumbres favoritas, le costó mucho alejarse de ese privilegiado sitio. Especialmente odiaba tener que llegar y ver a Haru revoloteando de un lado a otro.

Recordaba bien que en sus tiempos Tsuna dudó si llevar a Haru con él o no, pero finalmente decidió que no quería dejar a nadie fuera. Todos sus amigos eran parte de su "familia", por lo que no podía dejar a nadie fuera.

Y por eso, la ex alumna de Midori siempre andaba paseándose en la gran mansión Vongola, y después, en tiempos de crisis, circulaba sin problemas por la base.

Su jefe le tenía un cariño especial a esa mujer, y gracias a su súper intuición logró sospechar algo relacionado con los sentimientos de su guardián de la nube. Hibari estaba al tanto de eso, lo cual solo conseguía fastidiarlo aún más.

Los recuerdos consiguieron aumentar su ira progresivamente. Esa ira que alimentaba la llama de la nube, por eso sabía que no podía estar entrenando junto a Tsuna cuando esto pasara. Afortunadamente toda esa rabia se iba en cuanto llegaba a su zona, el pequeño espacio en la base que le pertenecía solo a él, y en encontraba a Haru esperándolo.

No era necesario tener la súper intuición Vongola para notar que hoy Haru se veía un poco angustiada, ocultó el sentimiento en cuanto sintió que la puerta se abría, pero Hibari alcanzó a ver la preocupación antes de que su expresión cambiara.

Observó la mesa y se sintió complacido al ver como su chef personal comenzaba a aprenderse sus gustos. Había un detalle que el guardián de la nube no había pasado por alto, y era que Haru se preocupaba por su nutrición, siempre intentaba variar los platos dándole alimentos que le gustaran al ex prefecto, sin nunca dejar a un lado la pirámide alimenticia. Nunca en su vida alguien se había preocupado tanto por eso, él siempre comía lo que quería , cuando quería. Sin embargo con ella era imposible no llevar una dieta saludable, lo cual lo hacía sentirse un tanto restringido y a la vez, gratificado.

Parecía difícil de creer, él solo comenzaría a prestarle atención dentro de un par de años, cuando ella tuviera unos quince o dieciséis. Hasta entonces, continuaría siendo el temible presidente disciplinario de Namichuu. Y por culpa de esa demora, tal vez, la perdería; pues permitiría que se enamorara cada vez más del herbívoro. O al menos, esa era una de sus teorías al respecto.

—Haru está muy feliz de que Hibari-san nos esté ayudando—dijo la castaña, sorprendiéndolo, ella muy rara vez le hablaba.

—No confundas las cosas, no me interesa aliarme con los Vongola—corrigió para evitarle ideas equivocadas, aunque hacía un tiempo que llevaba trabajando para el Décimo, muchos no estaban seguros si realmente podía considerarse un aliado de esa familia, lo cual resultaba increíblemente ventajoso en algunos casos.

—¡Hahi!—esta vez se sorprendió Haru—. Pero... Hibari-san nos está ayudando ~desu.

—Sencillamente no me agrada tener deudas pendientes—se explicó, probando otro bocado.

Sintió una potente mirada castaña posada sobre él, antes de que por fin hablara.

—Eso quiere decir que… cuando invadan la base Mellone…

—No me interesa ayudarlos. Prefiero actuar a mi modo—respondió desinteresadamente.

Hibari cortó otro pedazo de carne y se lo echó a la boca luego de decir eso.

—¡Hibari-san no nos puede abandonar!—chilló Haru—. Hibari-san es increíblemente fuerte, Tsuna-san necesita de su ayuda.

—¿Y qué ganaría yo con ayudarlo?

—Pero... usted está entrena...

—Ya te dije, eso lo hago solo por saldar una deuda—explicó. Acababa de terminar su comida, por lo que disfrutó de un pequeño sorbo de té.

Haru lo pensó un momento, una gran responsabilidad estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros, nuevamente estaba involucrada en una situación de no-tan alto riesgo, pero muy importante. Debía conseguir un aliado importante para Tsuna.

—Hibari-san, si usted lo hace todo a cambio de saldar sus deudas. Si usted tuviera una deuda con Haru, Haru podría pedirle ayudar a Tsuna-san y usted tendría que hacerlo.

—Quizás…—reconoció él, repentinamente interesado en esa propuesta.

Haru se permitió otro momento de silencio para pensar bien en su estrategia.

—Haru le prepara todos los días la comida a Hibari-san ~desu—intentó luego de un rato.

—Así es, y estoy muy agradecido, pero eso lo haces por que quieres que entrene bien a Sawada Tsunayoshi—le recordó el guardián de la nube.

Haru chistó frustrada, su trampa no le había sido útil, lo peor de todo era que no tenía ningún otro recurso, él no le debía nada a ella. Asique, en vista de que su primer plan acabó en fracaso, optó por el segundo: la honestidad.

—Haru quiere que Hibari-san ayude a Tsuna-san. Ella ama a Tsuna-san y le gustaría poder ayudarlo consiguiéndole un buen aliado—reconoció, pensando en que aquella confesión ablandaría su duro corazón, sin embargo tuvo el efecto contrario.

—Eso es una acto tremendamente herbívoro, solo para conseguir que él te valore más—escupió con ira, las palabras parecían quemarle la lengua, sobretodo esa última parte.

Pero eso le dio una idea a nuestra heroína.

—Hibari-san, si usted se enamorara de alguien de aquí, de la base Vongola. ¿Ayudaría?—preguntó sin pensar. Eso logró captar nuevamente la atención del azabache.

—¿De quién?

Haru hipó, estaba tan ansiosa por haber encontrado la solución que se olvidó de ese pequeño y no muy insignificante detalle.

Pensó en todas las chicas que había en la base, pero se dio cuenta que ninguna cumplía con las expectativas. No podía pedirle semejante favor a Kyoko, Chrome no estaba en condiciones, Lal Mirch no aceptaría, I-pin era muy menor, Bianchi no sería capaz.

—Bueno, no importa. Hibari-san, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer Haru para que usted quiera participar? ¿hay algún favor que pueda hacer para que usted se sienta profundamente agradecido?

Hibari lo pensó un momento, la situación gritaba: OPORTUNIDAD, no podía dejar pasar esto por nada del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciaossu~~

Aquí llegó el capítulo que esperaban todas, hoy se revelará la petición de Hibari o.o espero que les guste y no se vallan sin dejarme su review! Onega. :3 como verán, la historia ya no está detenida

* * *

—Quedan cinco días antes de que invadamos la base Mellone—recordó Hibari—. Dime, ¿qué puedes hacer en tres días? No necesito nada de una herbívora.

—¡Haru hará que Hibari-san colabore! Pida lo que quiera, pero por favor, ayude a Tsuna-san ~desu—exclamó ella.

Ella comprendía que el equipo Vongola necesitaba la fuerza de su guardián de la nube, no podía permitirle quedarse al margen, esta era una misión exclusivamente reservada para ella.

Lo que Haru no sabía era que Hibari hace mucho que había perdido esta apuesta, cuando ella aún estaba en la academia Midori, probablemente dentro de uno o dos años su yo del pasado comenzaría a fijarse en ella, como todos los días invadía su preciosa Namichuu alterando la paz, pero un día la vería cantando con Hibird el himno de su escuela y comenzaría a sentir algo especial.

Él notaría que esa molesta herbívora tiene unos vivaces ojos cafés, también notaría la suavidad de ese cabello castaño y se animaría con solo ver su sonrisa día tras días. Pero además iba a experimentar el deseo de acariciar su cuerpo, deslizarse entre sus curvas y sentir la suavidad de sus labios entre los suyos.

Hasta el día de hoy esos deseos se mantienen, especialmente ahora que ella había vuelto a ser la inocente Haru que se colaba dentro de su academia. La necesidad de tomarla era abrumadora, quería tenerla para él y solo para él, se sentía más carnívoro que nunca al encontrarse a si mismo deseando saborear la piel cremosa de la joven. Y lo peor era saber que se encontraban solos, sin nadie que los pudiera interrumpir, y que ella se encontraba dispuesta a todo con tal de que él le prestara su fuerza a los Vongola.

No la había olvidado, a pesar de haberse distanciado de ella, él aún la amaba.

—No me interesa crear lazos con herbívoros—dijo Hibari antes de proseguir—. Pero hay algo de ti que si podría interesarme.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Haru totalmente decidida.

El prefecto dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, en realidad lo que iba a pedirle sería una pequeña porción de lo que siempre había deseado. Aunque recurrir a estos medios le parecía un truco muy sucio, ya no podía soportar más. Después de todo, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

—Un beso—exigió

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru, sonrojandose al instante.

Ella nunca había besado a nadie. Nunca jamás. Esperaba que su primer beso se lo diera Tsuna, pero si no regresaba, ella no podría reclamar un beso por parte de él.

Bien, ese era un dilema. Pero lo más asombroso era que el guardián Vongola de la nube diez años mayor le reclamara su primer beso. ¿Qué había estado haciendo su yo del futuro como para que el demonio de Namimori hiciera tal petición? Nada bueno. En el futuro se aseguraría de no cometer el mismo error.

Pero eso sería en el futuro porque ahora su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, sus latidos eran fuertes y rápidos, como si fuera a explotar. Aunque claro, cualquiera estaría así si de pronto Hibari le exigiera un beso.

Quiso negarse, pero no podía. Tsuna y los demás estaban arriesgando sus vidas por buscar una manera de volver a casa. A cambio, ella debía poder ser capaz de sacrificar su primer beso.

—Haru acepta.

Intentó no retroceder cuando el ex prefecto de Namichuu se acercó a ella, permaneció quieta, casi tiesa en su sitio. Su cuerpo se tensó aún más cuando el guardián de la nube sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, le abría gustado que la besara pronto para acabar con todo, pero él se concedió unos minutos para apreciar los carnosos labios que esperaban a los suyos.

Haru vio en sus ojos grises que él también se encontraba un poco ansioso, a pesar de que ella misma se sorprendía de lo maduro que era el guardián de la nube de diez años en el futuro.

Cuando por fin dejó que sus labios se tocaran ella no impuso resistencia, pero tampoco se lanzó al beso. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sin moverse, dejando que Hibari hiciera lo que quisiera con su boca.

Pensó que todo había acabado cuando él separó sus labios de los de ella, pero eso fue lo único que liberó. Sus manos continuaron sosteniendo su rostro y su cabeza no se separó más de dos centímetros.

—Eso no fue un beso. Aunque seas una herbívora, puedes hacerlo mejor—dijo Hibari.

—Eso no era parte del trato—susurró Haru, completamente avergonzada.

—Si no me complaces no tendré ganas de colaborar.

No la dejó responder, luego de decir eso volvió a atacar su boca con la suya, pero esta vez Haru intentó poner de su parte. Movió sus labios al ritmo de los de él y su lengua le siguió el juego. Ahora esto sí era un beso de verdad.

Lo que más la asustó no fue el hecho de haber dado su primer beso, sino que se encontró a si misma disfrutando del sabor que tenía la boca del guardián de la nube.

Sus mejillas se colorearon aún más al darse cuenta que le gustaba, y mucho.

Se lamentó cuando él la liberó, sus labios se sintieron repentinamente vacíos.

—No me siento satisfecho—declaró Hibari—. Si no logras hacer algo mejor no querré participar.

Haru sintió que su rostro comenzaba a arder. Eso quería decir que... osea… él la iba a besar… ¿de nuevo?

Instintivamente se acercó a él en busca de una nueva oportunidad, pero Hibari no se la concedió.

—Mañana volverás a intentarlo, pero no te quiero ver practicando con otros o perderás la oferta—anunció.

Haru asintió, tomó la bandeja donde traía el almuerzo y se retiró, con el rostro completamente rojo.

Acababa de dar su primer beso.

Acababa de besar a Hibari Kyoya.

No sabía si estaba feliz o triste, simplemente se sentía avergonzada, muy avergonzada, y lo peor era que quería volver a probar esos labios.

Parecían haberla imnotizado, ¿siempre era así cuando dabas tu primer beso? Seguro que no. Esta era una sensación que solo el guardián de la nube podía provocar, estaba casi cien por ciento segura.


	5. Chapter 5

No pensaba actualizar este fic aún, pero gracias a Mary-animeangel y el hermoso video que me dedicó, aquí tienen un capítulo más en vista que quedó algo corto, mañana escribiré lo que sigue para compensar xD. Espero que les guste y no se vallan sin dejar reviews!

* * *

Se dio cuenta que estaba mirando mucho el tenedor con el que Hibari había comido, pensando que él había deslizado su boca por aquel pedazo de metal. Sintió envidia al darse cuenta que había besado a ese tenedor al menos unas veinte veces, mientras que a ella solo dos.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó fregando la vajilla. ¡Estaba sintiendo celos de un tenedor! Oficialmente, acababa de volverse loca.

No podía dejar de pensar en los sensuales labios del guardián de la nube y sonrojarse con el pensamiento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Agradeció que Kyoko estuviera en otro cuarto encargandose de la colada, no quería que su amiga la viera en este estado… tan… tan indescriptible.

Abrió la repisa para guardar la vajilla. En ese momento algo pasó volando por su cabeza, cayendo en el casillero más elevado.

Miró de que se trataba y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por décima vez en el día. Era un muñeco idéntico a Hibari.

—Maestro—lloró I-pin al ver que su peluche había quedado atrapado—. Lambo-san, Dame.

El pequeño Bovino intentó contener las lagrimas al darse cuenta que se había pasado un poco con la broma.

—Esta bien, no se preocupen. Lo sacaré de ahí—dijo Haru en forma consoladora, trayendo la escalera.

Subió e intentó alcanzar el muñeco idéntico a Hibari, le alivió un poco saber que no se trataba de él en realidad. El alivio no duró mucho, pues el Hibari real apareció en la cocina como si la mente de Haru, de tanto pensar en él, lo hubiera invocado.

El cuerpo de la joven se tambaleó al ver quién acababa de llegar, su corazón se detuvo y solo entonces se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo.

Se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero nunca llegó, en vez de eso aterrizó sobre unos firmes brazos que la sujetaron antes de caer.

—A-Arigato Hibari-san—dijo.

Él la dejó de pie y personalmente cogió el muñeco, lo miró por unos segundos y luego se lo entregó a la pequeña I-pin, quien se sonrojó tanto como Haru.

Involuntariamente, Haru se quedó mirando los labios de la persona que acababa de salvarla, de pronto se veían increíblemente seductores. Hace un par de minutos había probado su sabor, lo degustó y saboreó, mientras él disfrutaba de los suyos. Aunque ella no había sido capaz de conformarlo, él sí a ella.

—¡I-pin y Haru parecen unos tomates!—gritó Lambo, provocando que ambas salieran de su estupefacción.

La joven china corrió detrás del niño-vaca, mientras que la japonesa quedó atrapada junto al ex prefecto de Namichuu.

—¿Qué está haciendo Hibari-san aquí?—preguntó.

—Salvandote de una caída—respondió—. Sería un problema si tuvieras un accidente y no pudieras completar nuestro trato.

—¿Hibari-san…?—dijo Haru con voz dudosa—. A Haru le gustaría saber, ¿por qué…? ¿por qué Hibari le ha pedido que… q-que lo bese?

Un suave tono carmín apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha, haciendola ver increíblemente tierna a los ojos del guardián Vongola. Parecía una niña, mas bien, era una niña si tomábamos en cuenta la diferencia de edad. Resultaba increíble que él amara tanto a la versión adulta como a la versión joven.

Mentalmente se burló de si mismo y de su codicia, las amaba a ambas. Amaba a dos mujeres, pero no le era infiel a ninguna, porque eran la misma persona a fin de cuentas.

En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró el resto de la familia Vongola, con sus estómagos listos para comer. Sin embargo se detuvieron al ver quien acompañaba a Haru en ese momento.

—¡Hibari-san!—chilló Tsuna.

Haru notó las heridas que tenía el Décimo Vongola a causa de su entrenamiento, su guardián de la nube estaba siendo muy duro con él, pero era necesario para conseguir que aumentara su fuerza.

—¿Vienes a unirtenos, Hibari? —preguntó Ryohei con entusiasmo.

—Yo ya comí—respondió Hibari en tono hostil. De pronto había demasiada gente en la cocina y él odiaba a las multitudes.

La respuesta del ex prefecto hizo que Tsuna cayera en cuenta de que él nunca comía junto a ellos, pero tampoco se aparecía por la cocina. Esta era la primera vez que lo veía dado vueltas por la base. ¿Qué clase de relación había tenía con Haru el Hibari de diez años en el futuro?

El ex presidente del comité disciplinario de Nami hizo su retirada, mientras que el resto de los guardianes ocupaba su lugar en la mesa para que Haru pudiera servir los platos. Kyoko llegó al poco rato después acompañada de Lambo e I-pin.


	6. Chapter 6

Y como dicen: lo prometido es deuda, hoy estuve trabajando en un nuevo capítulo para poder subirlo lo más pronto posible. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejarme sus reviews!

* * *

Hibari comenzó a considerar que sentía algo por Haru en un lugar no muy distinto a este, la zona que le correspondía dentro de la base esta diseñada siguiendo el modelo de su casa antes de que todo esto pasara.

Los padres de Haru estaban de viaje, ellos amaban a su hija, pero por culpa de ella y sus relaciones con la mafia, ambos estaban siendo amenazados, por lo que comenzaron a viajar repentinamente para intentar establecer cierta distancia. Sin embargo ellos no eran los únicos amenazados, su hija era el blanco principal en todo esto y ahora que se encontraba sola era un blanco fácil.

En cuanto se enteró que una familia enemiga estaba detrás de ella emprendió camino a toda prisa hasta su casa. Haru era débil, ella no iba a poder protegerse, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Él siempre la acompañaba y seguía a todas partes velando por su bienestar, algo en su interior se sentía inquieto porque sabía que irían detrás de ella, aunque se tratara de una simple estudiante, ella era alguien importante para los Vongola y era un blanco fácil.

Tal vez su constante presencia al rededor de ella incrementó el peligro, habían rumores dentro de la mafia que hablaban sobre una joven que era frecuentada por el décimo guardián de la nube. Todos sabían que su personalidad le iba perfecta al atributo de la solitaria nube, por lo tanto que siguiera a una mujer levantaba sospechas, especialmente porque ella parecía ser cercana a todo el grupo Vongola.

Ni siquiera él mismo entendía por qué siempre andaba a la sombra de esa herbívora, ahuyentando a cualquiera que intentase acercarse a ella. Tampoco tenía sentido la culpa que sentía con solo pensar en la idea de que esa cercanía la había convertido en un posible blanco, ni siquiera encontraba lógica al miedo que lo invadía al pensar que probablemente llegaría tarde.

Se sentía tan herbívoro, ¿desde cuándo él se sentía así respecto a una persona? Quería interpretarlo como una ofensa a su autoridad, alguien quería lastimar a una persona dentro de su territorio, un ataque así era sin duda era imperdonable.

Llegó a casa de los Miura y sus temores fueron confirmados. Golpeó a todos los hombres que se encontraban dentro, la rabia y la ira lo dominaban por completo, ambas emociones enriquecían su llama y lo volvían más letal.

Subió las escaleras, los gritos de Haru lo ayudaron a encontrarla y a incrementar las emociones negativas.

Sus tonfas se tiñeron con sangre esa noche, y solo cuando se aseguró de haber bañado el frío metal con la sangre de todos los presentes, se acercó a la única persona que permanecía consciente en una esquina de la habitación. Ella retrocedió asustada cuando lo vio acercarse, se arrinconó aún más como si intentara traspasar la pared y escapar.

—Miura Haru—pronunció su nombre y esperó a que ella reconociera su voz.

Supo que lo había hecho cuando dejó de retroceder, solo entonces acortó la distancia entre ellos y se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

Aunque el peligro ya había pasado, sus ojos castaños continuaban reflejando el temor que había sentido, su cuerpo temblaba y sus ropas estaban destrozadas. Si hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde todos esos bastardos la habrían violado en su propia casa.

Se quitó su abrigo y lo pasó por sus hombros. Esta casa no era segura. La levantó entre sus brazos, acunando su cuerpo al estilo nupcial, se veía tan frágil que por un momento pensó que se quebraría como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

La llevó a su casa, ella aún estaba en shock. Sujetaba su abrigo como quien se aferra a la vida, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de salir de sus cuencas, mientras que su cuerpo continuaba temblado.

—Haru—la llamó. No quería verla sufrir, saber que ella lo necesitaba aquí era lo único que impedía que regresara a darles otra tunda a los bastardos que le habían hecho esto.

—Hibari-san—su voz sonaba asustada.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, no quería verla asustada y no quería que su vida volviera a estar en riesgo.

Ella era aún una estudiante, él se había graduado hace un par de años, la diferencia de edad no era mucha, pero ella no podía alcanzar a tener la misma fuerza de él, jamás.

La llevó hasta su casa, donde estaría segura. Su celular no había dejado de vibrar en su bolsillo, su molesto supuesto jefe se había enterado del posible ataque y estaba preocupado por su amiga, era un poco tarde para preocuparse, de no haber estado él cerca quién sabe lo que le habría ocurrido a la pobre.

En ese momento se dio cuenta un sentimiento de posesión hacia ella, era algo cálido, distinto, y un poco enfermizo. Necesitaba verla cada día, escuchar su voz, obtener sus sonrisas. Quería adueñarse de esa belleza que la rodeaba para poder contemplarla y poseerla como nadie más.

Al principio creyó que la quería como mascota, al igual que Hibird o Roll, ya que el trato que tenía con ella era similar al que tenía con esos animales y mucho más amable que con cualquier otro herbívoro. Pero el hecho de que ella fuera, en teoría, de su misma especie, no hacía más que complicar la situación.

A él no le gustaba andarse con rodeos, ni mucho menos no saber qué le estaba pasando. Asique un día, mientras esperaba a que ella saliera de clases para poder acompañarla hasta su casa tomó una decisión. La vio salir acompañada de toda la manada estudiantil, se acercó a ella y sin pensárselo dos veces estrechó sus labios contra los de ella.

Haru se tensó, pero no se alejó. Él profundizó el beso intentando ignorar los gritos de las estudiantes de Midori, quienes chillaban al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces descubrió que quizás sí sentía algo especial por esa herbívora. Y pasó un tiempo antes de que ella rechazara sus sentimientos.

Creyó que nunca iba a volver a tener esos labios tan cerca de los suyos, pero se equivocó. En su memoria aún estaba grabado el sabor de su boca y las reacciones de su cuerpo ante los estímulos, ella reproducía a la perfección lo que él mantenía guardado en sus recuerdos.

Haru retiró sus labios, agachó la cabeza intentando esconder su rostro detrás de su castaña melena. Eso sería todo, por un momento se sintió algo defraudada al pensar que ya no podría volver a tener esos exquisitos labios sobre los suyos, no entendía por qué la idea la hacía sentir triste.

—Has mejorado—elogió Hibari—, pero puedes hacerlo mejor.

Ayer él apenas la había tocado, pero en el intento de hoy él la sujetó y la acercó a él, abrazándola e intentando acortar lo más posible la distancia entre ambos.

—Haru pide una oportunidad más—dijo al ver que aún no lograba complacerlo.

Se sintió como el extorsionador más grande sobre el planeta, pero el placer que le otorgaba la práctica del extorsionismo conseguía aplacar la culpa.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciaossu ~~

Aquí llega Yami a presentarse con un capítulo más. Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar sus reviews! Jum... Hasta aquí lo tenía todo friamente calculado en mi mente, ahora debo reorganizar mis ideas… Asique no olviden que sus comentarios alimentan mi creatividad (?) jajja xD como sea, disfrutenlo.

* * *

Una pregunta había estado persiguiendo a Haru últimamente, aunque habían pasado solo dos días. ¿Qué bicho le picó a Hibari? ¿Qué estuvo haciendo -o estará haciendo- diez años en el futuro como para conseguir tal petición por parte del guardián de la nube? ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? Ok, eran tres preguntas, pero todas merecían una respuesta.

Últimamente, esperaba ansiosa el momento de ir a dejarle su comida a Hibari, y eso que solo habían pasado dos días. ¿A qué se debía esta ansiedad? ¿Acaso era la emoción de saber que iba a ser besada? No sabía, pero… le encantaría saber.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando que Lambo e I-pin entraran. Kyoko fue a recibirlos, mientras Haru terminaba de preparar el plato para Hibari.

—Ne, Haru…—llamó el Bovino pasando por el lado de Kyoko, hoy la joven castaña no estaba de ánimos para jugar, pero no podía ignorar al pequeño niño.

La persona que ocupaba los pensamientos de Haru en ese momento se encontraba entrenando con Tsuna, frente a él veía las misma técnicas que usaba su jefe, solo que diez años más débiles. Pensar que esta era la única esperanza que tenían.

Cierto, el tiempo se estaba acabando y no había avanzado mucho con Haru, simplemente se había dedicado a robarle besos, que lo satisfacían bastante, sin embargo no era suficiente.

Jamás lograría sentirse conforme hasta haberla conquistado por completo, el único problema era el tiempo.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió repentinamente, en el momento en que el fuego de la última voluntad se esparció por el cuarto. Y entró Haru.

La herbívora perseguía al estúpido niño vaca. Vio como el fuego de la última voluntad estaba a punto de golpearla. Era un buen ataque, lo reconocía y le dio un buen impulso a Tsunayoshi para acercarse a él, sin embargo la línea de fuego iba a lastimar a Haru.

Pasó por el lado de Vongola y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar a Haru, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de la línea de peligro a una velocidad increíble.

Por su parte, ella hipó al ver como el fuego chocaba contra la pared y se alivió al saber que había alcanzado a salir de ahí. Agradeció encontrarse entre los brazos del guardián Vongola más temido, porque sentía a sus piernas incapaces de mantenerse de pie.

Inmediatamente lo compendió. Ella era tan débil que ni siquiera pudo notar a tiempo el peligro, por eso ella no podía luchar.

Si supiera todas las veces que en el futuro sería salvada por la nube de los Vongola se habría sentido increíblemente insignificante, porque iba a resultar un atractivo blanco para familias enemigas. Cabe mencionar que Chrome podía defenderse por su cuenta y Kyoko, como esposa del Décimo, también se encontraba bastante protegida. Mientras que en su caso, la relación con la familia más importante de la mafia sería de sincera amistad.

Haru no podía imaginarse las veces que el Tsuna del futuro le prohibiría salir de la mansión por miedo a su seguridad, ni las veces que el guardián de la nube sería enviado a seguirla por ordenes del Décimo. Aunque claro, el ex prefecto respondería hostilmente que no necesitaban darle esa clase de órdenes.

Por ahora ella simplemente estaba aliviada de haber sido salvada en esta ocasión.

—Haru, lo siento—Tsuna se apresuró en llegar a su lado, pero retrocedió al ver la mirada llena de odio que le dirigían unos ojos grises.

En ese momento Haru recordó el motivo que la trajo hasta la habitación más peligrosa dentro de la base, a duras penas se liberó del aprisionamiento de Hibari, pues este no parecía querer soltarla. Finalmente consiguió que un brazo la liberara, permitiéndole permanecer de pie, mientras que la otra mano continuaba sujetándola.

Ella aprovechó ese agarre para recobrar el equilibrio, y una vez que se aseguró de poder permanecer de pie por su cuenta, lo dejó para correr en busca del pequeño niño que había seguido hasta aquí.

Lo encontró llorando en una esquina por el susto que acababa de recibir, lo levantó en sus brazos e intentó consolarlo.

Hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse para volver a la cocina. A Hibari le habría gustado poder poner fin a la práctica en ese momento, pero quedaba poco tiempo por lo que debían continuar, sin embargo Tsunayoshi tendría que soportar la ira de la nube en la siguiente pelea.

En la cocina, una vez que Lambo se tranquilizó, Haru intentó relajar a sus piernas que le temblaban por lo que acababa de pasar. Algo le decía que no era por que estuvo a punto de ser rostisada viva, ese miedo ya había pasado, sino que su nerviosismo de ahora estaba más relacionado con cierto azabache.

Cuando la tomó se había sentido como una princesa siendo cargada por un príncipe, todavía estaba atónita. Desde el primer beso que se sentía extraña cada vez que el guardián de la nube se le acercaba.

Se dejó caer en una silla y resopló agotada. Últimamente no estaba pensando tanto en Tsuna, considerando que se podía pasar tardes enteras suspirando por él. Su mente ahora se veía más atraída por Hibari Kyoya, el temible prefecto de Namichuu versión adulta le resultaba… para honesta, lo encontraba atractivo.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su boca al pensar en "esos" momentos, lo que la hizo sonrojarse al instante. Era increíble pensar que el guardián de la nube Vongola y el presidente del comité disciplinario de Namimori eran la misma persona. Esos diez años lo habían hecho cambiar.

¿O es que sencillamente nunca le dio la oportunidad?

—¡Haru-chan! Encontraste a Lambo. Que alivio—suspiró Kyoko.

La aludida cambió su expresión preocupada por una mucho más animada.

—Lambo-san tendrá que aprender a comportarse ~desu—lo regañó.

Preparó el almuerzo en un santiamén, hoy no había tenido el tiempo suficiente, considerando que tuvo que perseguir a Lambo por toda la base Vongola. Sin embargo consiguió tener todo listo en tiempo récord.

—¡Haru está lista!—exclamó como siempre lo hacía para darse ánimo.

—Buena suerte, Haru-chan—Kyoko apenas podía imaginarse lo difícil que era tratar con Hibari, por lo que intentaba llenar a su amiga de buenas vibras cada vez que salía.

Cogió la bandeja y se dirigió al territorio del ex prefecto. Se alivió al darse cuenta que él aún no llegaba. Estaba a tiempo.

Sintió unos pasos y se congeló de miedo al pensar que se trataba de Hibari, afortunadamente cuando la puerta se abrió no se trataba de él sino que de Kusakabe.

—Señorita Miura—la saludó sorprendido, ese nombre era lo más informal que su jefe le permitía para dirigirse a ella.

—¡Kusakabe-san!—exclamó, sintiéndose como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

El hombre con peinado estilo Elvis Presley miró con detención la escena, ya había visto a la señorita Miura frecuentar todos los días la zona de Kyo-san, incluso éste último le había pedido expresamente que no entrara ni permitiera que nadie accediera a su territorio durante el período durante el cual Haru estaba con él. Olvido por completo qué era lo que venía a hacer, mientras su mente sacaba conclusiones a partir de la escena.

—Me alegra ver que aceptó los sentimientos de Kyo-san—reconoció el ex vicepresidente.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru—¿Los sentimientos de Hibari-san?

La pregunta congeló al moreno quien de inmediato se dio cuenta que acababa de decir algo indebido.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual ambos intentaron aclarar en su mente las palabras del otro, hasta que la silenciosa paz fue interrumpida por una amenazante voz.

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?—preguntó Hibari.

—Haru vino a...—intentó disculparse, pero el guardián de la nube no la dejó terminar.

—No te pregunté a ti—si mirada fue dirigida hacia Kusakabe.

El moreno sabía que acababa de cometer un gravísimo error, le habría gustado poder dirigirle una última mirada a Miura para trasmitirle lo mucho que necesitaba su ayuda si no quería ser mordido hasta la muerte, pero también sabía que el ex presidente del comité no se lo permitiría. Eran cercanos, pero Kusakabe sabía que en la confianza estaba el peligro.

Se despidió y salió de la habitación, dejando al guardián Vongola de la nube a solas con Haru.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola? *se asoma y busca gente*. u.u lamento haber tardado tanto, estuve muy ocupada y tenía que ordenar muchas ideas .

Espero que les guste el capítulo, creo que quedó demasiado tierno y no apto para gente con problemas de azúcar (?) si alguien siente que hay ooc lo siento u.u tanto tiempo hizo que me desligara un poco de las personalidades, de todas formas espero que les guste y lamento lo corto, dicen que es mejor la calidad que cantidad (?)

* * *

Haru observaba como Hibari comía en silencio.

Y miraba.

Y esperaba.

Y volvía a mirar...

A ratos se avergonzaba y volteaba la vista hacia otro lado, mientras se removía inquieta en su sitio.

Hibari permanecía callado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Es cierto, él nunca fue muy hablador que digamos, a pesar de haberlo tratado muy poco en el pasado, sabía que él rara vez iniciaba las conversaciones.

El silencio de él nunca le había incomodado tanto, antes hacia preguntas de vez en cuando, que eran respondidas con frases cortas y poco informativas, pero ahora no se sentía segura para iniciar una conversación.

Tampoco quería sumirse en sus pensamientos pues su mente estaba hecha un verdadero desastre, un lío que no se sentía capaz de desenredar. Era irónico, ya que por primera vez el comportamiento del guardián de la nube tenía sentido y aún así, se encontraba más confusa que nunca.

Por fin terminó todo lo que tenía en su plato y le dedicó una de sus serias miradas. Haru saltó en su sitio y se apresuró en coger la bandeja.

Corrió hasta la puerta pero antes de poder salir, una tonfa se cruzó en su camino cortándole el paso.

—¡Hahi!—la sorpresa hizo que se le cayera el plato de la bandeja, se escuchó el sonido de la loza quebrándose y luego, hubo un silencio muerto antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Hibari.

—A-A la cocina ~desu—respondió nerviosa.

—Aún falta algo—dijo él, sin moverse.

—¡Hahi!—volvió a hipar, retrocediendo un paso.

Él avanzó, los trozos quebrados del plato resonaron bajo sus pies, pero ambos ignoraron el sonido que hacían.

—Haru quiere saber si es verdad lo que Kusakabe-san dijo—pidió ella, utilizando todo el coraje que tenía.

—No lo sé—respondió Hibari.

Al principio no comprendió, pero luego recordó con claridad las palabras del ex vicepresidente: "Es bueno saber que aceptó los sentimientos de Kyo-san". Ósea, que solo ella podía saber si era verdad.

Entonces, ¿era verdad o no?

Quizás…

—Haru nunca ha hablado mucho con Hibari-san ~desu—recordó. La idea del amor a primera vista siempre le había sonado muy tierna, pero no sabía si estar feliz en este caso o no.

Sus manos temblaban, y apretaban la bandeja con fuerza, su corazón latía desbocado, aunque no por miedo, sabía que Hibari era una persona peligrosa, pero no le temía. Estaba nerviosa, y no sabía bien qué hacer. De todos modos, la idea de huir ya había sido descartada, quería enfrentar la situación. A pesar que, el hecho de que el ex prefecto le estuviera cortando el paso, también influía bastante.

—En el futuro—informó Hibari.

—Entonces, Hibari-san usted está…—no completó la frase, el azabache fue quien se tomó esa molestia.

—Sintiendo un sentimiento herbívoro caracterizado el deseo de proteger, cortejar y aparearse con una persona en específico.

Se escuchó el ruido de miles de cosas quebrándose. Haru se sonrojó, la filosofía de Hibari no había cambiado mucho con los años. Esas no serían las palabras que ella escogería para describir al amor ya que, sin duda, ambos tenían conceptos muy diferentes. A pesar de eso, no estaba molesta ni incomoda, un poco apenada quizás, pero se encontró a si misma con ganas de indagar más a fondo en el tema. No quería interpretar lo que el guardián de la nube decía, sino que escucharlo, necesitaba oírlo con claridad.

—¿Quién es la persona de Hibari-san?—preguntó.

De pronto notó que el temblor de sus manos había desaparecido, en ese momento se percató que ya no estaba sujetando la bandeja, y cuando miró encontró toda la vajilla tirada en el suelo, frente a ella. Comprendió que ese había sido el ruido que escuchó hace un rato atrás. Eso iba a ser un problema, estaban cortas de utensilios en la cocina, era un verdadero desperdicio.

Iba a recoger e intentar salvar algo cuando alguien sin escrúpulos volvió a pisar la vajilla en el suelo, igual que a el plato de hace un rato. Ese alguien obligó a Haru a que volviera a mirar hacia arriba y le prestara atención.

—Haru Miura—dijo Hibari.

—¡Hahi!—hipó la recién nombrada. Tardó en darse cuenta que esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, lo que necesitaba oír.

Una calidez extraña, pero agradable, la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su corazón retomó su acelerado latir. La sangre corrió a sus mejillas. Antes de darse cuenta, sintió que una sonrisa surcaba su rostro y comprendió que acababa de enamorarse de alguien diez años mayor.

—Lo que dijo Kusakabe-san... es verdad—afirmó con seguridad.

Y el beso que compartieron en ese momento por fin consiguió complacer a Hibari.

—¡Haru-chan! ¿Estas bien?—exclamó Kyoko alarmada.

Bueno, cualquiera se habría asustado al ver a Haru entrar a la cocina con una bandeja llena de vidriado destrozado.

—¿Hibari-san te hizo algo? ¿Se enojó contigo? ¿Debería decirle a Tsuna-san? Quizás…—Kyoko se detuvo en mitad de la frase. Al principio, cuando la vio pensó que los ojos brillantes de Haru indicaban que estaba a punto de llorar, pero al verlos más de cerca notó que irradiaban alegría.

—Haru está bien—aseguró la castaña, caminando hasta el basurero y tirando la vajilla inservible.


	9. Chapter 9

Ciaossu~~

Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que comentan y leen, creo que últimamente estoy muy dramática xD espero que no me halla quedado muy occ, es que... T.T bueno, no quiero adelantar T.T pero igual me da nostalgia que no se vuelvan a ver T.T. Además, el fic está llegando a su fin (aunque conmigo todo puede variar, recuerden que al principio esto era one-shot, después fue Two-shoot y ahora es un fic corto XD)

No olviden que sus reviews me motivan a escribir!

P.D: esta corto porque me dio sueño y quiero irme a dormir

* * *

Hibari enarcó una ceja y miró a Haru, ella no podía seguir con eso, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto—Haru respondió a la pregunta que él acababa de formularse interiormente—. Tsuna-san aún necesita de Hibari-san

—¿Todavía intentas llamar la atención de ese herbívoro?—preguntó el carnívoro.

Haru agachó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Se permitió un minuto para pensar la respuesta, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que Tsuna se fijara en ella, al principio aceptó la propuesta de Hibari con el objetivo de ayudar a su primer amor, pero en algún momento todo se volteó.

Ella no quería dejar a Hibari, a pesar de que él no iba a desaparecer, simplemente se toparía con una versión diez años más joven. También tenía ganas de regresar a su tiempo, estaba cansada del encierro, de la constante incertidumbre, tenía miedo, pero quería ayudar de algún modo. No podía escapar, sin embargo se esforzaba por ser útil aquí.

Ella sabía que Tsuna cumpliría su promesa y la llevaría de regreso. Sin embargo en estos momentos ella se encontraba ignorante respecto al costo que el décimo Vongola tenía que pagar para eso, necesitaba disminuir el grado de dificultad, era en lo único que podía ayudar aunque fuera indirectamente.

—Esta Haru debe regresar a su tiempo—dijo en tercera persona—. Pero la Haru diez años mayor regresará.

El guardián de la nube mantuvo silencio. Eso no era un buen consuelo para él, aunque sabía que era verdad. Ahora que por fin esa molesta estudiante de Midori, que constantemente se escabullía a su Namichuu, comenzaba a tomarlo en cuenta, ella tenía que regresar y dejar en su lugar a la mujer que aún amaba al Décimo.

—Haru quiere mucho a Hibari-san, pero ella debe volver~desu—continuó hablando—, por eso necesita que usted ayude a Tsuna-san.

El ex prefecto mantuvo su silencio, la joven de castañas hebras le obsequió una sonrisa al darse cuenta que él estaba actuando como un niño al cual le niegan un dulce o un juguete.

—Hibari-san no quiere que Haru se valla—afirmó.

En ese momento el aludido recordó que había dado su palabra al Sawada Tsunayoshi de este tiempo, el que era diez años más que el débil herbívoro que ahora vivía en la base. Estaba obligado a ayudarlo, por más que quisiera mantener este momento, a pesar de las dificultades que estaban enfrentando. La promesa que le hizo al Décimo capo Vongola lo ataba, además su querida Namimori estaba siendo invadida, y necesitaba asegurarle a esta pequeña Haru un mejor futuro.

Demasiadas cosas que lo obligaban, no podía abandonar su misión ahora.

Y otra cosa, dentro de poco su tiempo se acabaría y llegaría su yo del pasado, tenía cada segundo contado. Al menos había alcanzado a disfrutar cada minuto junto a la Haru joven, pero cuando el reloj marcara su hora, todo su trabajo podía perderse.

—Dos cosas—dijo después de darle varias vueltas en su cabeza—. La primera es que sepas qué hacer desde el primer momento en que veas de diez años más joven.

—¿Qué debe hacer Haru?—preguntó ella.

—Segundo,—Hibari omitió la respuesta, pues era esta la condición que más odiaba y necesitaba decirla antes de arrepentirse—. No salgas de la base hasta que Sawada Tsunayoshi vuelva para cumplir su promesa.

Eso era todo. Acababa de dejar todo su orgullo en esa petición.

Recordó las palabras del Décimo antes de fingir su muerte: "solo mi yo diez años más joven puede enfrentar a Byakuran y ganar". Más le valía estar en lo cierto.

Esta noche, él se iría. Ya le había enseñado todo lo que podía enseñarle a Tsuna, y el tiempo se había acabado, las fuerzas de Millefiore debían estar en camino.

Hibari sabía que la próxima vez que Haru se topara con él, él tendría diez años menos, por lo que solo podía esperar que ella tomara cartas en el asunto con su yo adolescente.

También tenía conocimiento de que Tsuna dejaría la base a la mañana siguiente, por lo que ella debía permanecer adentro, sin moverse, pues nadie podía protegerla afuera. No soportaba la agónica idea de que, por algún truco de Byakuran, ella saliera a la superficie y resultara herida.

—Si Haru promete eso, ¿Hibari-san ayudará a Tsuna-san?—preguntó entusiasmada.

—Aunque será a mi modo—advirtió el ex prefecto.

—¡Haru lo promete ~desu!—exclamó entusiasmada.

Sin poderse contener, ella saltó encima de Hibari para obsequiarle un tierno abrazo en agradecimiento.

—Es hora de que Haru vuelva a la cocina—avisó, poniéndose de pie.

Antes de equilibrarse sobre sus dos piernas, el guardián Vongola la tomó del brazo y la empujó de vuelta hacia él.

Esta era su despedida.


	10. Chapter 10

Ciaossu~~

Muchas gracias a todas esas adorables personas que me dejan sus reviews n.n por ustedes he estado buscando ideas para este fic xD supuestamente hoy iba a escribir el último capítulo, pero decidí extenderlo más xD creo que nunca más me van a creer cuando diga:esto es un one-shot xD

* * *

Mafia.

Esa palabra rondaba sus pesadillas últimamente.

Hibari volvió, pero a la vez no. No cabía duda, solo una persona podía tener unos ojos grises tan penetrantes y hermosos, el tono de su voz no había cambiado en nada, si pudiera acercarse comprobaría que su cabello seguía tan suave y de poder estar con él también se daría cuenta que su actitud era casi la misma. Sin embargo, ese no era su Hibari, el temible guardián de la nube Vongola, que todos los días la desafiaba a besarlo. Se preguntó si sus labios mantenían su sabor, pero rechazó el pensamiento.

Mafia.

Que palabra más compleja.

Tsuna volvió y cumplió su promesa, ella esperó pacientemente dentro de la base, cumpliendo lo que el ex prefecto le había ordenado.

Ella aceptó el hecho de que tuvieran que regresar y confió en Tsuna, la única persona que le trasmitía un poco de paz.

Extrañaba las horas que se pasaba en el rincón del más fuerte de los guardianes, era un lugar frío e incluso trasmitía esa ahora de no-te-acerques, sin embargo cuando entraba parecía que el lugar adquiría un brillo inexplicable.

Cuando Hibari le dijo que ella debía saber qué hacer cuando viera a su yo más joven, Haru creyó que él hablaba del momento en el cual ella regresara a su tiempo y se topara con el prefecto de Namichuu.

Él lo sabía. Él sabía que no volvería. Hibari era el único que conocía el plan del Tsuna del Futuro, pero no le dijo nada, sino que dejó que la sorpresa se encontrara con ella en un doloroso choque del cual aún no se recuperaba.

Diez años. Estaba a diez años de poder gustarle a Hibari. ¿Cómo lo soportaría? ¿Qué había hecho su yo del futuro para gustarle?

Byakuran había dicho que no los atacaría por eso decidió salir sin que nadie lo supiera. Había pasado el tiempo, pero ella seguía siendo una experta escabulléndose dentro de Namichuu, aunque a diferencia de años atrás, esta vez no por qué entraba, ¿quería ver si encontraba a Hibari o simplemente necesitaba algo que le recordara a si misma, diez años atrás? ¿O quizás era otra cosa?

Diez años atrás, cuando ella era la herbívora y él era el presidente del comité disciplinario, que irónico resultaba cómo todo volvió mas o menos al inicio.

Fue en ese instante, mientras recorría el campus de Namichuu cuando se dio cuenta que había fallado a su palabra. No supo qué hacer cuando vio al Hibari de su tiempo. Que decepción, dentro de diez años él la mordería hasta la muerte por eso.

Se sentía como si fuera la única persona que no cumplió.

Al principio se sintió triste, la culpa la golpeaba, pero luego descubrió que no era totalmente su culpa.

Hibari no la había preparado para afrontar la situación. Él lo sabía, pero se había limitado a darle una vaga instrucción de lo que pasaría, la información que le dio no valía de nada, no le servía. Es decir, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿qué había hecho -o haría- para conquistarlo?

—Todo es culpa de Hibari-san ~desu—dijo. Pateó una piedra que había por ahí y se cruzó de brazos molesta—. Él no le dijo a Haru qué debía hacer.

Tomó todo el enojo que tenía y subió hasta la azotea, donde sabía que él iba a estar. Dentro de diez años podía morderla hasta la muerte, pero sería ella quien atacase primero.

—¡Hibari-san!—llamó, abriendo la puerta que daba hasta la azotea.

Lo encontró durmiendo en el lugar de siempre, sin embargo su grito consiguió despertarlo.

—Herbívora—la reconoció—. No tienes permiso para estar aquí.

—¡Usted es muy malo con Haru!—exclamó ella, confundiendo totalmente al prefecto—. Usted le dice a Haru que sepa lo que tiene que hacer, pero usted no la ayuda a saberlo ~desu, simplemente llega y la ignora.

—No entiendo de qué estas hablando, herbívora, y no me interesa. Vete o serás mordida hasta la muerte—amenazó Hibari.

Pero Haru no se fue, sino que hizo todo lo contrario, avanzó hasta donde se encontraba el guardián de la nube y le dedicó su mirada más desafiante.

—¡Hibari-san! Dentro de diez años, ¡recuerde decirle a Haru qué quiere que haga, o Haru no podrá hacerlo ~desu!—dijo, evidentemente molesta.

Esa fue su última palabra, después de eso se dio media vuelta y se fue por donde vino, dando grandes zancadas para manifestar su ira.

Hibari miró cómo se alejaba, sin entender qué haría dentro de diez años para provocar tal enojo. Realmente, no comprendía muchas cosas de las que estaban pasando, pero no se hacía problema al respecto, había encontrado a los estudiantes desaparecidos, eso era lo principal, en cuanto regresaran, la paz volvería a reinar en Namimori.

Recordó que, cuando se enteró que ella también figuraba en la lista de los desaparecidos decidió que también la buscaría, a pesar de que se tratara de la herbívora que siempre iba en contra de las normas infiltrándose en Namichuu y su desaparición fuera responsabilidad de Midori. Tenía a todo el comité disciplinario averiguando el paradero de Miura Haru y el de los otros estudiantes, porque su caso estaba relacionado con su querida escuela, y además, perturbaba la paz.

—Herbívoras.

Hizo caso omiso a lo que acababa de suceder y continuó durmiendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Ciaossu~~

Muchas gracias a todas por dejarme sus reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo incluso ahora que estoy de viaje y tuve que escribir esto desde el celu u.u espero que les guste! Y no olviden que sus comentarios alimentan mi imaginación :)

* * *

Los días pasaban cada vez más lento, la carga del tiempo caía cada vez con más fuerza sobre los hombros de Haru, quien ya no contaba con esos momentos en los que visitaba a Hibari para sentirse mejor, ahora solo podía verlo desde la distancia y esperar.

¿Qué tenía su yo del futuro que no tuviera ella ahora? ¡Se supone que son la misma persona!

—Hibari-san, enamórese de Haru pronto ~desu—pidió.

El guardián de la nube rara vez estaba dentro de la base, antes Haru siempre sabía que lo podía encontrar en la zona exclusivamente reservada para él, donde ella iba y venía, entraba y salía, era la única persona que podía pisar ese sitio sin necesidad de avisar su visita.

Quizás la costumbre se le había quedado demasiado arraigada pues todos los días se encerraba en esa habitación, justo antes de la hora del almuerzo. No quería que nadie supiera lo mucho que sufría, por lo que ocultaba su dolor desapareciendo todas las tardes, agradecía que Kyoko estuviera ocupada a esa hora recogiendo la ropa sucia de los cuartos, mientras Lambo e I-pin jugaban por ahí.

El lugar no había cambiado en nada, el piso seguía siendo de madera, las paredes lisas, sin muebles ni cuadros decorativos, imitando a la perfección el estilo de un templo. Podía jurar que el espacio aún conservaba la esencia de la persona que alguna vez vivió ahí, no solo por la peculiar ambientación, sino por esa aura amenazante que continuaba ahuyentando a las personas que pasaban cerca del lugar, sin embargo, esa misma aura recogía a Haru cada vez que ella pasaba, invitándola a quedarse en la seguridad de ese cuarto, sintiendo el poco aroma de Hibari que quedaba.

El guardián de la nube continuaba con su idea de "no juntarse con herbívoros", dentro de diez años usaría la excusa de hacer las cosas a su modo, ahora decía que solo le interesaba pelear, de preferencia con enemigos fuertes. La única diferencia es que Haru ya no tenía formas de hacerlo cooperar.

Ella nunca se esperó que un día el prefecto entrara a ese sitio tan íntimo, sin embargo lo hizo, y la encontró tirada en el suelo, mas bien, recostada y mirando a nada en particular.

La castaña esperó a ser secada del lugar, y se sintió mal por lo irónico de la situación, pensar que un tiempo atrás -o mejor dicho, en el futuro- él esperaba sus visitas.

Su teoría no se cumplió. Hibari sencillamente entró y se sentó en el mismo sitió que ocuparía diez años más tarde, con la misma postura relajada y amenazante, sin decirle palabra alguna.

Para Hibari, Haru siempre había sido molesta, incluso fastidiosa, todos los días llegaba a invadir Namichuu porque formaba parte del grupo más herbívoro de su escuela. Ella nunca había sido para él algo más, por eso fue extraña su reacción cuando supo que había desaparecido, queriendo tomar la búsqueda en sus manos.

Hoy Haru estaba a su lado con la mirada perdida, con una actitud totalmente opuesta a lo que él recordaba. Ella siempre sonreía y revoloteaba de un lado a otro, llevando una fuerte dosis de felicidad a dónde sea que iba. Ahora, todo se sentía gris a su al rededor. Y no entendía por qué le molestaba.

—¿Hibari-san?—lo llamó una voz suave y femenina, pero quebradiza.

El aludido no dijo nada, esperando a que la joven continuara; al ver que eso no ocurría, se vio en la obligación de instarla a seguir.

—¿Qué?

Haru se incorporó, acomodándose al lado del prefecto y dedicándole una mirada llena de añoranza.

—Dentro de diez años, este será el cuarto de Hibari-san—le contó—. Y Haru vendrá todos los días a verlo ~desu. Ella le traerá su comida, conversará con él y Hibari-san le dará algo a Haru antes de que ella se valla.

—¿Qué cosa te daré?—preguntó la persona a su lado.

—Haru tendrá mucho miedo—continuó ella, evadiendo la pregunta—, pero Hibari-san hará que Haru pueda sentirse un poco mejor todos los días ~desu.

Los orbes castaños bajaban lentamente la mirada en dirección al suelo, concentrandose en un punto al azar. No sabía si estaba bien decirle esto a Hibari, pero confesarle lo que le pasaba la estaba haciendo sentir mejor de cierto modo.

De pronto, lo que había pasado hace unos días en la azotea de su escuela tenía mucho más sentido para el guardián de la nube Vongola. Sin embargo, aunque se tratara de si mismo, no entendía qué era lo que su yo del futuro deseaba, de todos modos eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya podía entenderse consigo mismo dentro de diez años, ahora tenía un drama mayor que consistía en entender lo que le estaba pasando a su yo actual con respecto a Haru Miura.

Después de meditarlo un poco, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: su yo actual también podía cuidar de esa chica de vivaces ojos castaños, no necesitaba esperar diez años más.

—Si alguien te molesta, lo morderé hasta la muerte—avisó, antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse de la habitación.

Haru no comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo el guardián de la nube antes de salir. Él había escogido una frase muy confusa para exponer su resolución.

La castaña lo vio alejarse y supuso que se dirigía a Namichuu, dudó entre prepararle una hamburguesa o no, durante el corto lapso de tiempo que compartieron, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le gustaban al ex prefecto, aunque temía que ese fuera un gusto que adquirió con los años.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia, no recordaba bien el capítulo y no quería narrarlo todo de nuevo xd asique me costó un poco escribir esto. Espero poder recompensar debidamente a su paciencia.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews! No olviden que han sido muy importantes, de no ser por ellos esto no habría continuado, asique supongo que el lema de este fic es: mientras más comentes, más capítulos tendrás (?) jajaja xD esque me encanta leer sus comentarios ! *0* son lo mejor del día

* * *

El Choise fue un desastre. Lo único bueno era ver que estaban nuevamente diez años en el pasado.

Haru ya no sabía cómo ayudar, Hibari solo quería pelear y no podía persuadirlo como la otra vez. Ella sabía que Tsuna y el resto debían tomar otra importante prueba, pero sus conocimientos eran escasos. La mantenían al margen por seguridad, eso lo tenía bien claro, aunque no por eso la ignorancia dejaba de ser frustrante.

No quiso abandonar la vieja rutina, todos los días preparaba dos almuerzos y se aseguraba de llegar lo suficientemente temprano como para entregarle el suyo al presidente del comité disciplinario. Ya no comía junto a ella, sin embargo el pequeño lazo aún estaba ahí.

Sentía cierta nostalgia cuando escuchaba a sus padres discutir, ninguno de los dos era tonto y ambos sabían perfectamente por qué su hija llevaba siempre un almuerzo de más. La madre de Haru parecía muy feliz con la idea de que su hija estuviera avanzando con los chicos, mientras que su padre lloraba desconsoladamente al ver que su pequeña estaba creciendo. Era difícil ocultarles la verdad. Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que sus vidas comenzaran a estar en peligro.

Al principio no tuvo el valor de entregarle personalmente el obento al guardián de la nube, por lo que se limitaba a dejarlo en la azotea, en el sitio donde él siempre se instalaba a dormir. Con una nota que decía: "Itadakkimasu". Y cuando lo veía irse, se escabullía dentro de la escuela y recogía la caja.

Hasta que un día encontró un mensaje de parte de Hibari: "La comida se enfría afuera".

No le quedó más remedio que arriesgarse a entrar a la oficina del comité disciplinario para dejar el obento. Hibari nunca le agradecía nada, recibía el almuerzo y la dejaba irse. Aunque ella no se molestaba, sabía que él disfrutaba en silencio de la comida, dejar el plato vacío era su forma de decirle que estaba delicioso. No se hacía grandes expectativas, pues ni siquiera dentro de diez años su actitud no cambiaría.

La relación comenzó a cambiar el día en que se realizó la prueba de la herencia de Alaude. Haru se enteró que el guardián de la nube no tenía intenciones de participar, cosa que no la sorprendió, quiso ir a hablar con él pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta que Ryohei ya se le había adelantado.

En momentos como esos era cuando más deseaba saber cómo fue que su yo del futuro conquistó a la solitaria nube.

Como si nunca hubiera llegado, decidió irse junto a Kyoko, ocultando la extraña relación que guardaba con el prefecto. Aunque estar con Kyoko diagnosticaba otro problema: Chrome, no saber dónde se encontraba, la mantenía preocupada día y noche.

Tantas preocupaciones eran agobiantes, la incertidumbre tomaba cada vez más fuerza. El deseo de ayudar de algún modo y no saber cómo.

Lambo e I-pin corrían de un lado a otro frente a ellas, esos dos pequeños siempre conseguían subirle el ánimo, su alegría era contagiosa, había algo en ellos, esa inocencia infantil se expandía hasta el fondo de su corazón. Lambo solo se preocupaba de jugar, mientras que I-pin se desvivía por intentar hacer que su amigo se comportara.

A veces, en vez de pensar en su yo diez años mayor, prefería pensar en el destino de ambos niños. Al igual que Haru, ellos eran parte de la familia Vongola. Solo dentro de una década sabría si la romántica idea de verlos crecer siempre tan unidos se haría realidad.

Diez años era mucho tiempo, ciertamente. Ojalá para entonces consiga ser más útil que en ese momento.

El pequeño guardián del rayo entró corriendo en Namichuu. Haru corrió detrás de él, seguida por I-pin y Kyoko. Algo estaba pasando, algo malo, el peligro se había comenzado a sentir pocas cuadras más atrás.

Alcanzó a Lambo, lo tomó en sus brazos y solo entonces pudo echar un vistazo para ver de qué se trataba.

—¡Oni-san!—gritó Kyoko.

—¡Hahi!—hipó Haru.

Frente a Namichuu había un enorme dirigible lanzando proyectiles en dirección a la escuela. Y de algún modo, Ryohei estaba volando en el aire, bloqueando a los misiles.

Estaba tan absorta en la escena que no se dio cuenta que uno de esos misiles iba en su dirección hasta que este estuvo casi en frente de ella. No tenía tiempo para correr y escapar, no es que huir fuera de mucha ayuda, de todas formas sus pies se habían enganchado en el asfalto y sus piernas no obedecían a la orden de salir corriendo. Solo sus ojos reaccionaron, cerró sus párpados e, inconscientemente, apretó con más fuerza a Lampo contra su cuerpo, preparándose para recibir el impacto. Todo ocurrió en segundos, pero su cerebro aplicó un extraño efecto de cámara lenta que hizo que todo se moviera con más lentitud.

El impacto nunca llegó.

No se trataba de una trampa impuesta por el efecto de cámara lenta. Pasó demasiado tiempo, a la velocidad con la que iba ya debía haberse impactado. Sus párpados se separaron y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

—¡Un puerco espín!—exclamó.

La escena rápidamente fue armándose. Ese puerco espín pertenecía a Hibari, él la había salvado.

Nuevamente todo transcurrió demasiado veloz. De un momento a otro Ryohei rompió el dirigible, un pequeño niño salió antes que se destruyera, Hibari lo alcanzó y antes de darse cuenta. Ambos recibieron su herencia.

.

.

.

—¡Que bien que todo haya salido bien! ¿No?—preguntó Kyoko, dirigiéndose una cordial sonrisa.

—¡Alto! ¡Pausa! ¡Retrocedan! ~desu. Haru está confundida—respondió la castaña.

—Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero se supone que todo salió bien.

La respuesta no logró convencerla por completo.

—Ser una Vongola es difícil~desu. Haru no es lo suficientemente rápida, Haru necesita mejores reflejos—reconoció, y luego agregó—. Kyoko-chan, adelántate.

Haru le entregó a Lambo, quien se había quedado dormido en sus brazos, completamente despreocupado.

—¿A dónde vas, Haru-chan?—inquirió la pelirroja.

Haru ya había emprendido camino de regreso, pero alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta y respondió lo suficientemente alto como para que su voz cubriera la distancia entre ellas:

—Debo agradecerle a Hibari-san ~desu.

La idol de Namichuu recordó la extraña unión que se había formado entre su amiga y el Hibari del futuro, la dedicación que ponía cada vez que cocinaba para él, la sonrisa que traía en el rostro luego de verlo, la ansiedad por ir a visitarlo. Incluso a ella se le partió el corazón cuando vio que esa amistad se había acabado, cuando Hibari de diez años menos reemplazó a su contraparte futurista. Ese día, el aura de alegría en Haru desapareció, a pesar que en su rostro aún había una sonrisa.

—¡Buena suerte, Haru-chan!—gritó Kyoko.

Eso era lo que siempre le decía a Haru cada tarde, antes de que se marchara rumbo a la habitación de Hibari.

.

.

.

No fue difícil encontrar al presidente disciplinario. Estaba en la azotea, desde ahí veía cómo el resto del comité limpiaba los trozos de metal dispersos por toda Namichuu.

—¡Hibari-san! Haru quiere agradecerle por haberla salvado hoy ~desu—. La recién llegada hizo una reverencia.

El prefecto miró en su dirección, un vistazo fugaz, para cuando Haru levantó su cabeza él ya había cambiado la dirección de su mirada.

Se sintió ignorada, decidió que iba a insistir. Caminó hasta él y se plantó a su lado.

—Si hay algo que Haru pueda hacer para agradecerle...—se paró en medio de la frase, cuando un recuerdo golpeó su cabeza.

—No hay nada de una herbívora que me interese.

Con sus respuestas Hibari solo conseguía atraer con más fuerzas el recuerdo del primer beso que se dieron, o que se darían. Había algo similar en ambas escenas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y apartó la mirada para intentar ocultarlo. El prefecto lo notó, a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Hibari sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, por lo que decidió alejarse, la imagen de Haru sonrojada se había quedado en su mente, como una fotografía que no podía dejar de mirar. Hace un rato había estado deseando degollar al pequeño herbívoro que intentó destruir su escuela, pero repentinamente su ira había disminuido la intensidad.

—Te dije que mordería hasta la muerte a quien te molestara —dijo, y finalmente abandonó el lugar, dejando a Haru sola con su vergüenza.


	13. Chapter 13

Sé que tardé mucho, pero es que el tiempo no estaba de mi parte y realmente es difícil acomodar esto de modo que quede acorde con lo original. Lo siento mucho!

Como siempre, agradezco mucho sus reviews y el apoyo que me brindan! n.n es muy importante para mí y me anima a escribir!

Y como siempre, KHR es de la gran Akira Amano, pero como diría Stingy de Lazy Town: todo lo que leas es mio xDD estoy viciada con ese muñequito, no sé que me dio, asadasda mio, mio, mio *0* todo lo que tengo es mio (?) creo que eso es una clara muestra de mi codicia interior (?)

Sin más preambulos, he aquí el capítulo

* * *

Hibari aún conservaba la foto de Haru, aquella fotografía que iba anexada a su expediente, la había conseguido el día en que le habían asignado la misión de encontrarla junto al resto de los Vongola, pero nunca consiguió deshacerse de ella. No se sentía culpable por guardarla, pero sí un poco herbívoro.

Y la había traído consigo de regreso al futuro.

—Hibari-san, no esperaba verlo por aquí —dijo una amable voz, a modo saludo.

Para ser honestos, él tampoco esperaba verse a si mismo en un sitio tan conglomerado, pero aquí estaba.

—¿Dónde está la herbívora que siempre te acompaña? —inquirió el presidente del comité disciplinario.

Aún recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior, cuando Daemon Spade había secuestrado a Haru y el resto de las chicas. Su enojo no había disminuido desde entonces. Y para tranquilidad propia, se sorprendió a si mismo siguiendo sigilosamente a esa herbívora, guiado por la necesidad de saber que no sufriría ningún otro percance. A pesar de que la base Vongola resultaba el lugar más seguro en esos momentos.

—¿Hablas de… Haru-chan? —dijo Uni, sin rodeos.

Hibari guardó silencio, aguardando por la respuesta.

—No te preocupes, no tardará en llegar —continuo ella, al ver que no conseguiría una afirmación por parte de él—. ¿Sabes? Esto ha pasado en tantas dimensiones que siento como si fuera un Deja Vu.

—No entiendo de qué me hablas.

—En todas las dimensiones tardas demasiado y nunca enamoras a Haru-chan, por lo que ella no deja de amar a Tsuna-san y jamás te da una oportunidad. Solo en esta dimensión ella ha mostrado interés antes de que eso pase.

—Sigo sin entender a qué te refieres.

—Es cierto, en todas las dimensiones tardas mucho en comprender. Sinceramente, espero que este futuro sea distinto, en todo sentido.

Hibari observó a Uni, no había ningún cambio en su mirada, simplemente dejó que sus ojos reposaran en ella, indiferentes a sus palabras. A pesar que en el fondo se encontrara meditando casa frase que acababa de oír.

—¡Hahi! ¿Qué hace aquí Hibari-san? —preguntó Haru.

Ella ya había regresado a sus labores de asistencia dentro de la base, con ayuda de Kyoko, Chrome y Uni, se encargaba de cocinar, limpiar y ordenar todo, tareas con las cuales podían contribuir en esos momentos. Prueba de eso, era el gran canasto de ropa sucia que estaba cargando.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso —se ofreció Uni, tomando el canasto que la castaña llevaba en sus manos.

—¡Hahi! Pero Uni-san…

—No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí.

Y antes que Haru pudiera decir algo más, la joven peliazul desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la lavandería.

Los ojos grises de Hibari estaban posados sobre Haru, intentando comprender lo que la otra herbívora acababa de decirle, una parte de él había captado el mensaje a la perfección, sin embargo había una parte mucho más terca que se negaba a aceptarlo, evitando la comprensión.

Tsunayoshi…

Lo recordaba bien, Haru siempre entraba a su queridísima Namichuu para visitar a ese herbívoro, pero él siempre se lo permitía, nunca se había interpuesto entre ella y su escuela, negándole el paso. Haru iba y venía a su antojo.

Su ira aumentó, y sintió unos terribles deseos de ir a moler a golpes al Décimo Vongola. Sentía como si ese herbívoro lo hubiese invadido, como si poseyera algo de su propiedad, pero no sabía qué era ese algo que deseaba recuperar.

—Hibari-san, ¿se siente bien? —preguntó Haru, al ver como un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear al guardián de la nube.

Le dedicó una gélida mirada que le congeló hasta los huesos, pero lentamente el aura tenebrosa desapareció.

En ese momento Hibari descubrió que, aunque no sabía exactamente qué era lo que Tsuna le había quitado, sí sabía lo que quería arrebatarle al Décimo: los sentimientos de Haru, los quería para él.

—Deja de amar a Sawada Tsunayoshi —ordenó el prefecto.

—¡Hahi! —sus orbes castaños reemplazaron el miedo por sorpresa—. Hibari-san, usted no le puede decir a una persona que deje de amar a alguien ~desu. Eso no se controla así ~desu.

—Entonces lo morderé hasta la muerte.

Hibari sacó sus tonfas y comenzó a alejarse de Haru, pero ella se apresuró en alcanzarlo para bloquearle el paso.

—¡Hibari-san! Así tampoco se consigue que una persona deje de querer a otra. No todo se soluciona mordiendo hasta la muerte a todo el mundo ~desu.

Cuando vio que el prefecto bajaba sus tonfas, pudo relajarse y añadir:

—Además, Haru ya no ama a Tsuna-san ~desu.

El guardián de la nube volvió a levantar sus armas de metal, en un claro gesto de amenaza.

—Entonces deja de amar al herbívoro que amas en este momento.

—Haru no puede hacer eso.

—En ese caso lo morderé hasta la muerte.

—Pero Hibari-san ni siquiera sabe quién es ~desu.

Reconozcamos que Haru estaba usando toda su valentía para encararse al guardián Vongola de la nube, pero la penetrante mirada que recibió en ese momento consiguió disminuir su coraje, al punto que la hizo dar dos pasos hacia atrás, sin embargo Hibari no tardó en avanzar y cubrir el terreno de distancia.

—Dime quién es —ordenó.

—¡Hahi! L-Lo que p-pasa es q-que H-Haru no p-puede ~d-desu.

El color carmín comenzó a subir hasta sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que si contestaba a esa pregunta, podía estar dando una declaración indirecta.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió él.

Bien... tampoco podía responder a eso.

—Hibari-san le está haciendo preguntas muy difíciles a Haru ~desu.

—No deberías ocultarle información al comité disciplinario.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?" se preguntó a si misma Haru. Pero reconoció el criterio de autoridad que el prefecto había usado, injustamente.

—Hibari-san, por favor, no lo escriba en mi expediente, eso sería vergonzoso para Haru ~desu.

—Responde, o serás mordida hasta la muerte por infringir las normas.

—¡Hahi! ¡No! Haru no ha hecho nada malo ~desu. Por favor, perdone a Haru. Es más no solo le diré el nombre, sino también el apellido —hubo un ligero silencio—. Haru ama a Hibari Kyoya ~desu.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola! He venido a dejar un nuevo capítulo, esta vez dedicado a Albii-chan, pues de no ser por ella la historia habría terminado hace dos capítulos más atrás xD aunque hace tiempo que vengo diciendo que voy a terminar el fic y nunca lo acabo, supongo que ya nadie me cree. T.T**_

_**Bien, les cuento, volví a verme todaaa la serie para poder darle concordancia a los hechos, y finalmente me dije: Al carajo con la concordancia, yo haré mi propia historia con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas (?) jaja ok, facebook me está haciendo mal :P **_

_**Nuevamente agradezco sus reviews y todo su apoyo :)**_

* * *

La arcobaleno del cielo solía ser amiga de Haru en gran parte de las dimensiones, el destino se las ingeniaba para unir sus caminos con regularidad. No así con Hibari, con quien mantenía una distante relación de "conocidos". Sin embargo, aún no olvidaba el relato de una de sus yo, una de las más cercanas a la familia Vongola del futuro, pero dentro de un universo alterno, el único universo donde Haru y Hibari por poco tienen un final feliz.

Esa Uni conoció a la amiga de Tsunayoshi en una visita a la familia Vongola,tres años luego de que el Décimo jefe llegara al poder. Su madre había muerto recientemente por lo que era su deber cumplir con todas las obligaciones de la familia Giglio Nero, eso incluía las relaciones con otros mafiosos.

La joven Miura acababa de llegar a la mansión, hace un par de días ella había sido rigurosamente escoltada junto a Kyoko, para evitar que enemigos de los Vongola las secuestraran o les hicieran algún tipo de daño. Antes de su llegada, Tsuna le había comentado a la arcobaleno sobre aquel importante acontecimiento, le comentó que él y sus guardianes habían partido primero a Italia para tomar el ritmo y poner todo en orden, pero ya era tiempo de traer a dos integrantes muy importantes de la familia. El único problema era que esas dos personas no sabían lo vinculadas que estaban con la mafia, ya que les habían ocultado la verdad durante mucho tiempo.

Uni estaba curiosa, pero quería ayudar al Décimo, ya que comprendía a la perfección cómo se iban a sentir las chicas luego de enterarse, ella misma había experimentado esa confusión al saber que sería la próxima cabeza de la familia Giglio Nero. Y Tsuna también lo entendía, incluso él se llevó su parte cuando el pequeño Reborn llegó a distorsionar su vida. Confiaba que entre ambos podrían ayudar a las chicas a comprender de qué se trataba y cómo serían sus vidas a partir de ese momento. A diferencia ellos, Haru y Kyoko podrían optar por quedarse dentro del negocio o volver a Namimori. Tsuna deseaba que se quedaran, y la arcobaleno del cielo sabía el por qué: Primero estaba el hecho de que aunque ellas se fueran, su lazo permanecería siempre, de algún modo u otro alguien podía dar con ellas y no conseguirían protegerlas si estaban lejos, no alcanzarían a llegar; además, estaba el fuerte afecto que los unía, el simple deseo de volver a estar juntos todos, oficialmente.

Tsuna les dio un plazo de seis días para que tomaran su decisión, ambas necesitaban pensarlo bien, no quería acelerar las cosas, sin embargo el tiempo estaba corriendo y si la respuesta era: "no", necesitaba alejarlas lo más pronto posible, antes que fueran conectadas directamente a la familia.

Uni se relató a sí misma esa historia, y todo lo que aconteció luego de su llegada, antes que finalmente se sacrificara en esa dimensión. Aunque nunca supo el final, eso es algo fácil de especular.

Y esto comienza un día después de ese importante arribo, el segundo día de su estadía, con la verdad martillando en su cabeza, esa mañana Haru salió a dar una vuelta por el enorme jardín de la mansión, necesitaba un momento de calma para meditar su decisión, aún le quedaba tiempo, pero tarde o temprano debía llegar a una conclusión y no era algo que se pudiera decidir a último minuto, su decisión no podía aplazarse.

Se sentó en el pasto y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió cuando recordó las tardes en Namimori, cuando todo en sus días brillaba, cuando las decisiones no así de difíciles.

Un pequeño pajarito amarillo voló sobre su cabeza, hasta aterrizar en el césped verde y bien cuidado, justo frente a ella. Algo en su canto le llamó la atención, la pequeña avecilla entonaba el himno de la escuela que ella solía frecuentar cuando aún era una estudiante.

—Es cierto, Namimori era un lindo lugar —reconoció.

—¿Y por qué no vuelves? —habló el pajarito, o al menos eso imaginó Haru, era más fácil conversar con alguien antes de tomar una importante decisión, para pedir consejo y tener más puntos de vista.

Ninguna ley estipulaba que ese alguien debía ser estrictamente de tu misma especie, ¿no? Y en teoría, esto era una conversación, así que no debía haber problema.

—Tsuna-san pertenece a la mafia, Haru le prometió ser su esposa, pero para eso debe quedarse en Italia —respondió Haru.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Siempre sospechaste que Tsuna era jefe de la mafia.

—Así es, pero Haru no le prestaba mucha importancia, pero ahora piensa que podría ser peligroso.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Quedarte con Tsuna o volver a Namimori?

—¡Eso es lo que Haru no sabe! Ella ama Tsuna, pero tiene miedo de la mafia, se supone que la mafia es mala.

—Osea que por miedo dejarás a la persona que amas.

—¡Hahi! ¡Claro que no! Haru siempre estará al lado de Tsuna-san.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Tsuna-san dice que la mafia es peligrosa.

—¿No lo crees capaz de protegerte?

—Tsuna-san es capaz de todo, ¡Haru estará a salvo junto a él!

—¿Y por qué tienes miedo?

—Por que Tsuna-san dijo que era peligroso.

Y así era como una y otra vez volvían al mismo tema, aunque Haru solo estuviera imaginando las palabras del pajarito, ya que este solo contestaba con una palabra, mas bien con un nombre que repetía con vehemencia.

—Hibari ~ Hibari ~

La ex estudiante de Midori le otorgaba diversos significados a ese simple apellido, convirtiendo las tres sílabas en miles de preguntas y respuestas, para entablar una conversación.

—Quizás si Haru encontrara la manera de ayudar, su estancia sería más agradable —continuó.

Pero Hibird en vez de responder, batió sus alas con fuerza y se paró en el hombro de su dueño, que acababa de aparecer detrás de la muchacha, que se sobresaltó al voltear y encontrarse con el temido guardián de la nube.

—¡Hahi! Hibari-san, ¿qué hace aquí? —inquirió.

Hibari no mostró en su rostro, visiblemente, la sorpresa que le causaba escuchar su voz sin su característicos "~desu" que antes repetía constantemente. Esta bien, no la conocía muy a fondo, pero se habían visto una gran cantidad de veces, lo suficiente como para que él conociera esa infantil costumbre.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi te está buscando —dijo simplemente.

—¿Tsuna-san? Me pregunto qué querrá…

—Encontrarte —Hibari no lo dijo en tono de broma, él siempre hablaba en serio—. Has estado tres horas aquí.

—¡Tres horas! Haru no se había dado cuenta. ¿Acaso Hibari-san me vio salir?

La respuesta fue una silenciosa mirada, fría como el acero de las tonfas. Dicen que el silencio concede, pero ninguno de los dos recordó en ese viejo refrán. Haru estaba demasiado consternada por la presencia del ex prefecto, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y esa aura peligrosa que lo rodeaba siempre conseguía hacerla sentir nerviosa. Por su parte, Hibari efectivamente la había visto salir, la había estado observando durante esas tres horas; mientras que Hibird interactuaba con ella, él dejaba que su mirada hiciera una rigurosa inspección.

Su mente tenía vagos recuerdos, pero en apariencia no había cambiado mucho, esa herbívora era similar a como la recordaba, el único cambio hasta ahora era que ya no repetía ese infantil "~desu" con cada frase que salía de su boca.

Haru, al verlo luego de tanto tiempo, también sacó las viejas imágenes que su mente guardaba, Hibari estaba algo más cambiado, pero su esencia continuaba siendo la misma.

—Haru está feliz de verlo, ayer no lo vi en la cena.

—Yo no como con herbívoros.

—¡Hahi! ¿En serio? ¿No se siente un poco solo?

—No.

Haru le dedicó una mirada pensativa, le costaba creer que existiera una persona tan solitaria como Hibari, por lo que antes de seguirlo al interior de la mansión, le habló nuevamente.

—Hibari-san, ¿nunca se siente solo? ¿jamás ha ansiado un poco de compañía?

—No —la respuesta fue honesta.

Tsuna se alivió al ver que su guardián traía de regreso a Haru, últimamente estaba más nervioso que de costumbre, su mente permanecía preocupada por las dos huéspedes.

Esa tarde Haru mantuvo una conversación con Uni, la arcobaleno entró en su cuarto esperando poder conocer mejor a la amiga del Décimo Vongola, esperaba encontrarla preocupada por la mafia, pero sus preocupaciones eran otras.

—¿Por qué Hibari-san no almorzó con nosotros? —preguntó Haru sin rodeos.

—Él rara vez se junta con el resto, es una nube solitaria —contestó la jefa de la familia Giglio Nero.

—¿No crees que se puede sentir algo solo?

—No lo creo. Él es así.

—Pero quizás solo es así porque nunca ha sentido el valor de alguien que lo acompañe.

Uni sintió deseos de preguntar por ese repentino interés en Hibari, pero abstuvo y la dejó expresarse libremente.

* * *

**_Ta tan ~~ (?)_**

**_El otro día estaba consultando con mi almohada cómo podría continuar el fic, y ella, que es una almohada muy malvada, me dijo: "Déjalos con la duda de lo que pasará ahora" y entonces sonaron truenos y mi cuarto se sumió en la oscuridad... (en realidad estaba lloviendo y tenía las luces apagadas)... en fin, espero que les guste este pequeño fic dentro del fic xD y una vez que acabe sabrán la reacción de Hibari luego de saber que tendría que morderse hasta la muerte a sí mismo buajaja :)_**

**_Reviews?_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ciaossu mis queridas lectoras/es, he aquí un nuevo capítulo de mi propia versión llena de mujerzuelas y juegos de azar (?) jaja no sé por qué, pero de todos mis fics este se ha convertido en prioridad, deseo escribir lo más pronto posible todos los capítulos para poder traerles más diversion (?) **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, seguir y añadir a favoritos!**_

* * *

Uni invitó a Haru y Kyoko a visitar la ciudad al día siguiente, llevaban censores de GPS en la ropa y un gran número de guardianes las acompañó, algunos de cerca, y otros de lejos, ocultos entre la multitud, o vigilando desde los edificios. Vigilarlas era una tarea difícil ya que ambas corrían de un lado a otro, con ansias de conocer en un día cada palmo de la ciudad, se maravillaban con las tiendas, las esculturas, los cafés, las plazas, incluso la misma circunvalación de las calles les parecía algo novedoso.

No entendían nada de lo que la gente decía, pero el acento italiano era algo agradable de escuchar, por lo que se conformaban y utilizaban a Gamma como intérprete.

—Haru nunca había salido de Japón —confesó auto-aludiéndose.

—Yo tampoco. Todo esto es tan emocionante —la secundó Kyoko.

Las muchachas se estaban dejando llevar por la emoción de tal forma que, si les hubieran preguntado en ese momento si deseaban quedarse, la respuesta sería, sin duda, afirmativa. Gamma sintió deseos de recordarles que no todo era tan maravilloso como parecía, en ese momento estaban siendo rigurosamente vigiladas para evitar cualquier tipo de atentado, sus vidas serían así desde el momento en que se unieran a la mafia, estarían siempre en constante peligro. Sin embargo, una mirada de Uni bastó para que el guardián resistiera sus impulsos. Este no era el momento.

Regresaron tarde y cansadas, a pesar de haber recorrido toda la ciudad, no habían alcanzado a memorizar ni siquiera la mitad de las calles, pero fue una buena experiencia.

Haru se dio una ducha y se tendió en su cama, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios. Sabía que el Décimo no la dejaría salir de la mansión pasadas las nueve, por motivos de seguridad, aún no entendía por qué esa paranoia por parte de Tsuna, no lo recordaba así, en este último tiempo parecía haber desarrollado una obsesión por la seguridad incluso peor que la de una madre. Pero de nada valía reclamar, así que simplemente decidió aprovechar los pocos minutos libres que le quedaban.

Se sentó frente a una hermosa fuente de mármol, unos cuatro metros de altura, con detalles perfectamente pulidos y piedras pegadas a la tierra en un círculo al rededor. El sonido del agua era relajante, caía apresurada, pero sin temor, en pequeñas cascadas hasta el fondo, despreocupada, solo siguiendo el curso que le habían impuesto.

No se sentía capaz de ser tan voluble como el agua, acostumbrada al molde que le impusieron, no podría seguir el curso. Eso tal vez significaba que no podría estar junto a Tsuna, no con él imponiendo reglas como un toque de queda tan absurdo, necesitaba de su libertad. Pero no podía abandonarlo, necesitaba estar junto a él, quería estar ahí, compartiendo sus sonrisas y sus lagrimas, por que lo amaba y eso no se veía fácil de cambiar.

—Es hora de que entres, herbívora —escuchó una voz familiar acercarse a ella.

No quería entrar.

—Dile a Tsuna-san que solo estaré cinco minutos más —respondió Haru.

—Entra, mañana podrás volver.

Haru suspiró frustrada.

—Sé que no es culpa de Hibari-san que Tsuna-san actúe así, pero deje que Haru se quede un momento más. Haru necesita pensar.

—Pensarás adentro —insistió el guardián de la nube.

Era evidente que, como buen ex presidente disciplinario, Hibari no la dejaría saltarse las normas, así que obedeció y entró a la mansión. Acostumbrarse al molde, a las reglas, una vez más se dio cuenta cuán difícil sería eso.

.

.

Uni no pudo acompañarlas a la ciudad al día siguiente pues tenía unos importantes asuntos que atender, relacionados con la familia Giglio Nero, y Tsuna no quiso darles autorización para abandonar la mansión sin la arcobaleno o alguien capaz de protegerlas.

Fue una decepción de las grandes, ya que Ryohei se ofreció a acompañar a su hermana. El Décimo no se vio muy feliz con la idea, pero el guardián del sol era el más insistente de los Vongola, así que acabó cediendo solo por cansancio. Sin embargo temía que Ryohei no pudiera proteger a dos personas a la vez, por lo que solo Kyoko tuvo autorización para dejar la mansión, lo que significaba que Haru se quedaría encerrada, aburrida y sin nada qué hacer.

Aunque Lambo se mostró gustoso de acompañarla, Tsuna era demasiado protector con su guardián del rayo y no lo permitió. Yamamoto estaba en una misión y volvería de noche. Gokudera debía ser una buena mano derecha y no podía abandonar a su líder. Mukuro no era una opción. Y no se atrevía a pedirle esa clase de favor a Hibari.

Lo peor era que, había algo en la forma de hablar de Tsuna, que resultaba imposible molestarse con él.

Pasaron dos horas en las que no supo qué hacer, las mucamas hacían la limpieza y los chefs se encargaban de la comida, vivía como una princesa dentro de una enorme mansión, sin responsabilidad alguna. Lo que en vez de hacerla sentir feliz y satisfecha, la hacía sentir inútil y aburrida.

Finalmente la desesperación la venció y se dirigió a lo que ella comúnmente llamaba: "la zona prohibida", o en otras palabras, el cuarto de Hibari.

—¡Hibari-san! —gritó, abriendo la puerta de un golpe—. Haru necesita que usted la…

Se calló, y en un rápido movimiento volvió a cerrar la puerta, apoyándose su espalda contra ella y dejando que su cuerpo se deslizara lentamente por la madera, mientras el rubor subía por sus mejillas. No había sido la gran cosa, pero para una joven decente y educada como ella, eso era más de lo que alguna vez esperó ver.

—Hibari-san debería estar más cubierto —dijo.

—Estoy en mi territorio —repuso él—. Y con tus gritos me despertaste, herbívora. Debería morderte hasta la muerte.

Dentro de su cuarto, y con la puerta cerrada, Hibari salió de su cama y se colocó su camisa, debido al calor que hacía no se había cubierto con las mantas, por lo que Haru acababa de ver todo su torso desnudo.

—¡Hahi! Pero Hibari-san ha profanado a los ojos de Haru, así que Haru debería morderlo a usted.

El guardián de la nube Vongola guardó silencio un momento, mientras se arreglaba su traje, se había vestido más rápido que nunca. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, que había sido el único soporte para Haru, quien cayó hacía atrás, de espalda contra el suelo mirando desde abajo el amenazante rostro de Hibari, de pie frente a ella.

—¿Por qué vienes a perturbar la paz? Explícate o serás mordida hasta la muerte.

Ella no se movió un centímetro, todavía estaba demasiado aturdida como para hacerlo, aunque aún podía hablar coherentemente —o semi-coherente, ya que lo que iba a pedir no era algo que alguien en su sano juicio pediría—

—Haru desea que Hibari-san la acompañe a la ciudad —pidió.

* * *

**_Jajja ya sé que todos querían que Haru entrara sensualmente al cuarto y que Hibari se quedara así tal cual, pero yo no escribo lemons y esta fue una idea de mi cruel y confiable almohada, que siempre está dispuesta a darme buenas ideas para cada fic xD _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado n.n _**

**_si te gustó el capítulo, deja review en el cuadrito que hay abajo, si es primera vez que lees uno de mis escritos y te gustó, haz click en Favorite Story, subo capítulo todos los días que me dan ganas. Puedes buscarme en mi sensual facebook o seguirme en mi hermoso twitter, los links no están en ninguna parte xD. Estúpido y sensual Germán xD _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Buenas noticias! Es viernes! Eso significa: LI BER TAD! jajaj. No, ya quisiera T.T estoy llena de trabajo para el fin de semana x.x no sé cómo le haré para hacer que el tiempo me rinda :c pero mientras tanto les subo este capítulo para agradecer todo su apoyo :_**)

_**Para mi nee-san: Suno Andrew, para que vea que me esfuerzo T.T**_

* * *

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero acompañarte a la ciudad? —preguntó Hibari.

—Haru sabe que Hibari-san no lo desea, pero ella necesita de su ayuda, Tsuna-san no dejará ir sola a Haru —respondió la joven.

Hibari miró inexpresivamente a Haru, que seguía de espalda al suelo, con su cabeza pegada sus pies, extendiendo la vista hacia el techo para poder ver la gélida mirada que estaba recibiendo.

Era imposible descifrar esos ojos fríos, como el metal de unas peligrosas tonfas. No se podía decir si quería ir o no, solo se podía deducir a base de la temible y misantrópica personalidad de guardián de la nube, que lo más probable es que no tuviera ni la más mínima disposición para acompañar a un ser humano a un lugar tan lleno de personas, como lo es una ciudad.

—Por favor —intentó Haru, poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—No —fue la seca respuesta de Hibari.

El ex presidente disciplinario dio media vuelta al interior de su cuarto para dar por finalizada la conversación, Haru rápidamente se levantó y agarró su mano en un desesperado intento por que volviera a verla.

—Hibari-san, Haru solo desea ver la ciudad una vez más antes de irse, luego de eso Haru se irá de regreso a Namimori y no volverá a molestarlo más —pidió nuevamente.

Miró a Hibari, esperando alguna reacción por parte de él, sin embargo su mirada metálica estaba dirigida a un punto en específico: su mano derecha aprisionada entre las de Haru. Estaba a punto de liberarse de un tirón y dar nuevamente una negativa, cuando ella también se percató de eso e instintivamente lo liberó.

—¡Hahi! —hipó por la sorpresa—. Haru lo lamenta. No volverá a tocar a Hibari-san.

Hacía muchos años que el guardián de la nube no escuchaba ese característico hipo que parecía haber quedado perdido dentro de la garganta de la alumna más problemática de su generación. Siempre faltando a las normas y entrado en donde no la llamaban, no había cambiado mucho. Por un momento, ese pequeño e insignificante hecho le recordó a esos días donde él era ley en su amada Namimori, cuando todos temblaban al oír la mención de su nombre. Si bien, no se manifestó en su rostro, de pronto sintió nostalgia y extrañó su lugar de origen. Se sintió atrapado, había sido arrastrado a Italia por culpa del bebé, y él no era una persona que faltara a su palabra. Si duraba cinco años dentro de la mansión Vongola, sin irse a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, tendría una pelea con Reborn. Estaba esperando ansioso, solo le faltaban dos años para completar su parte del acuerdo y no tenía una buena excusa para ausentarse. Hasta ahora. Ya estaba harto de esa estúpida casa llena de gente.

—Volveré a Namimori —resolvió.

Haru lo miró confundida, sin entender esa repentina resolución. —¿Eso quiere decir que no llevará a Haru a la ciudad?

—Te llevaré, y tú le pedirás a Tsunayoshi que sea yo quien te lleve de regreso a Namimori.

—Pero, ¿cómo hará eso Haru?

—Eso es problema tuyo. Vámonos antes de que todos los herbívoros salgan a la calle.

Haru accedió y lo siguió.

Se encontraron con los Sasagawa en la plaza principal y recorrieron nuevamente cada rincón, Italia se abría a ellos, a pesar que Hibari caminaba de lejos y ni siquiera aceptó sentarse con ellos cuando ingresaron a un restaurant de pizza. Solitario como siempre, miraba desde lejos a su protegida, asegurándose de que su boleto de escape no se dañara en lo absoluto. Quizás era demasiado sobre protector, mordió hasta la muerte a un chico que chocó con ella al doblar en una esquina, a un hombre que le preguntó la hora y Ryohei alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se lanzara contra un conductor que no la dejó cruzar primero.

Cada vez Haru se arrepentía más y más por haberlo invitado.

Regresaron antes de que la gente saliera de sus trabajos, temerosos del efecto que tanta conglomeración tendría sobre la nube Vongola.

—Hibari-san se comportó muy mal hoy —lo regañó la joven, sentada como copiloto del deportivo negro del guardián.

Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, la había protegido a su modo, y la traía de regreso a casa sin ningún rasguño, eso era lo que importaba.

En cuanto entraron en la mansión Vongola, Haru supo que ahora le tocaba cumplir con su parte del acuerdo, esa sería la parte más difícil del día, incluso más difícil que soportar al guardián de la nube y su agresividad.

Tsuna estaba en su oficina resolviendo un montón de asuntos de la familia, pero dejó que todo pasara a segundo plano cuando se enteró que Haru quería dar su veredicto final.

—Haru ya ha decidido —informó ella.

—¿En serio? ¿Estás segura que no deseas pensarlo más? —preguntó Tsuna—. La mafia es peligrosa y…

—Haru entiende eso —lo interrumpió—. Es por eso que Haru desea volver a Namimori.

Esa respuesta descolocó al Décimo, quien esperaba poder volver a reunir a la familia dentro de la mansión Vongola, sin Haru ese objetivo nunca sería capaz de cumplirse. La tristeza rápidamente invadió sus ojos castaños, y miró a su amiga como quien mira por última vez a una persona.

—Ya veo… —dijo—, respeto tu decisión Haru, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás la protección de los Vongola para cuando la necesites, tú eres parte de la familia y siempre serás bienvenida.

—Haru se lo agradece mucho, pero ya no quiere darle más problemas a Tsuna-san.

—Tú no eres un problema.

—Haru siempre amó a Tsuna-san, y él lo sabía. Haru deseaba ser una buena esposa, pero ahora se da cuenta que eso no podrá ser. Tsuna-san nunca vio a Haru de esa forma, ¿verdad? —el Décimo Vongola se encogió en una vergonzosa afirmación, al darse cuenta como con su rechazo indirecto la había dañado más de lo que la pudo haber dañado la mafia—. Haru no será útil aquí, ni tampoco tendrá la felicidad. Haru no pertenece a la mafia, por eso no quiere volver.

—Cuídate mucho —pidió Tsuna, al ver que no había nada que pudiera cambiar esa decisión—. Pediré que preparen tu vuelo para mañana.

—Haru le quiere pedir un favor a Tsuna-san, espero que no sea mucha molestia que Hibari-san acompañe a Haru en su regreso.

Nuevamente, la sorpresa se reflejó en cada pequeña fracción de Tsuna, en cada hermoso rasgo que Haru adoraba, pero que jamás le pertenecerían.

—¡Hibari-san! —gritó Tsuna. Uno de los típicos gritos que daba cuando era un adolescente—. ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

—Haru está completamente segura.

Era difícil de creer, pero le debía mucho a Hibari, dentro de la mansión él era la persona que más se preocupaba por ella, recordándole sus toques de queda y enviando al pequeño Hibird para que no se sintiera sola. Sabía que todos en la mansión la querían mucho, pero estaban tan ocupados que ninguno se preocupó de esos detalles.

.

.

Uni invitó a Kyoko y a Haru a la mansión Giglio Nero esa tarde, para disculparse por haberlas abandonado ese día. En esa reunión decidió dar la noticia.

—¿En serio te vas, Haru-chan? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Haru ya lo ha decidido, ella se dio cuenta que jamás podrá acostumbrarse a la mafia —explicó la aludida.

—Lamento saber eso, pero me alegro de ver que has tomado una decisión. Te voy a extrañar mucho —dijo Uni.

Haru envolvió su taza con ambas manos, recibiendo todo el calor del agua caliente que traspasaba la porcelana. Miró su té con culpa y tristeza, pero estaba completamente decidida.

—Haru también extrañará mucho a Uni-chan—admitió—. A Haru le gustaría saber si Kyoko-chan se quedará.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de echarse a la boca un trozo de pastel cuando la pregunta le llegó, bajó el tenedor y dirigió su vista a quien la interrogaba, quería ser honesta con ella, aunque la verdad le doliera, pero por su amistad estaba decidida a no ocultarle nada.

—Haru-chan... yo aún no estoy segura, no tengo la misma determinación que tú, pero he pesado en quedarme —y aquí vino lo más difícil de decir—. Yo amo Tsuna-san y en serio deseo poder permanecer a su lado.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron de par en par por un segundo, pero no tardaron en retomar su tamaño original, su lado razonable se impuso, esto solo confirmaba que su decisión era la acertada.

—Sé muy feliz, Kyoko-chan —concluyó.

.

.

La despedida fue triste, por supuesto, todas las despedidas tenían esa extraña maldición.

Haru miró por última vez los rostros de todos aquellos quienes marcaron su juventud, esta sería la última vez que los vería. Era difícil de creer que estaba dejando atrás a todos sus amigos, dispuesta a vivir por su cuenta a partir de ahora, como si nunca los hubiera conocido. Kyoko lloró y Ryohei dio un enorme grito de despedida por cada lágrima; Yamamoto mantenía su típica sonrisa, pero esta vez había un deje de nostalgia en ella; Gokudera también se veía triste por su partida, aunque intentaba disimularlo; Chrome tan tímida como siempre, hizo débiles gestos con su mano desde lejos, Mukuro no asistió y Tsuna, ese Tsuna que la había hecho tan feliz como desdichada, llenándola de aventuras y de incertidumbres, también se presentó como es formalmente debido.

Los orbes castaños de Haru acariciaron por última vez ese rostro tan bello, sabía que era un niño torpe, pero no podía verlo de otra forma que no fuera con admiración. Debía olvidar ese inmenso amor que sentía por él para poder vivir lejos de la mafia. Iba a ser una tarea difícil.

Dino también se presentó, y lamentó no haber venido de visita antes para poder pasar más tiempo junto a ella.

—Nunca dejarás de ser mi hermanita menor —aseguró el rubio—. Y si no quieres volver a ver a mi pequeño hermano, Cavallone siempre estará abierta para ti.

—Muchas gracias, Dino-san —respondió Haru.

La última en llegar fue Uni, a pocos minutos de que el avión partiera.

—Nunca olvides, mi verdadero deseo es verlos felices a todos, incluyéndote a ti —dijo la arcobaleno del cielo.

—Haru se lo agradece.

El único que no se veía emocionado era Hibari, tan serio como siempre, esperó dentro del avión privado a que Haru terminara de despedirse para que pudieran partir de una vez por todas.

Nuevo destino: Namimori.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ciaossu minna-san**_

_**Aquí yo apareciendo después de décadas, he estado ocupadísima con los estudios últimamente, hay mucha presión ahora, quiero ser alguien en la vida, aunque es un camino más difícil de lo que me esperé, y estoy pasando por un problema de decepción social u.u estoy molesta con la sociedad, es difícil de explicar, pero me da mucha rabia porque gracias a Dios yo tengo el privilegio de recibir buena educación, sin embargo no puedo ser el perfecto engranaje social que se educa y luego hereda los negocios de la familia haciendo ojos ciegos a los problemas de mi país, recuerdo que hasta los doce años viví en una perfecta burbuja que parecía impenetrable, el dolor se veía tan lejano a mí, me parecía que solo existía en países como en USA o África, pero cuando se rompe esa capa de perfección que no te deja ver nada te das cuenta que hay más. Cuando la vida comienza a enseñarte, es una maestra exigente y dura. **_

_**Así que he estado sacando muchas ideas sobre esta realidad social en la que sin querer me metí. **_

_**Y antes de seguir expandiendo este testamento, porque yo sé que ustedes no quieren leer la historia de mi vida xD les dejo con el capítulo que sí han estado esperando por leer. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo!**_

_**Es cortito porque el miércoles subiré el próximo y ese va más largo**_

* * *

—Reborn-san no vino a despedirse —suspiró Haru desanimada—. No lo vi en la mansión estos días.

—Ha estado fuera un tiempo —respondió Hibari, desinteresamente.

La joven se volteó a ver a su acompañante, ambas miradas se cruzaron, nunca se había atrevido a verlo de frente debido al temor que le causaba, esa podía ser la primera vez que se daba el lujo de mirarlo detenidamente, su cabello negro, sus ojos grises, su piel blanca, todo en él era amenazante, pero cautivador. Como los animales salvajes, los leones, leopardos, y panteras que siempre han sido carnívoros exóticos y atrayentes, tan peligrosos como hermosos.

Se sonrojó ante tal comparación y rápidamente volteó la cabeza, con el rubor asomándose a sus mejillas.

Tsuna era amable y tierno. Hibari era feroz, no había similitud alguna entre ambos.

Era incómodo llevar un viaje tan largo, Hibari tenía una presencia tan fuerte que era difícil de ignorar, a pesar que rápidamente se acomodó en su asiento y comenzó a dormir. Ella se removía ansiosa en su sitio, personas que ocupaban un importante espacio en su corazón estaban en Italia, y no los iba a volver a ver.

¿Cómo podría comenzar a vivir de nuevo? Cada calle en Namimori estaba cargada de recuerdos de ellos, no podría andar libremente sin recordarlos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a quedarse, no cuando Tsuna no aceptaba sus sentimientos, sabía que esa convivencia la dañaría día a día, por eso debía alejarse.

—Hibari-san, ¿cómo lo hace usted para sentirse cómodo con su soledad? —inquirió.

El aludido sintió sus voz resonar en sus oídos, no había podido descansar debido al constante movimiento de su compañera de avión y ahora su voz chillona no lo dejaría dormir. Pero tendría paciencia, solo por que gracias a ella estaba viajando de regreso a Namimori.

—Porque soy un carnívoro —repuso—, no necesito juntarme en manada como los herbívoros.

Haru por primera vez comenzó a sentir la profundidad de ese pensamiento, ese modo de vida iba arraigado dentro de la personalidad de Hibari, por eso él parecía incapaz de encariñarse con alguien.

—¿Cómo se puedo convertirme en un carnívoro? —preguntó Haru.

—Nadie se puede convertir en lo que no es, ¿o alguna vez has visto una zebra convertirse en león?

—¿Y qué hay de los vegetarianos?

—Viven, pero su cuerpo nunca dejará de necesitar los nutrientes de la carne.

El pronostico no era muy alentador visto de esa forma, no quería pasarse toda una vida extrañando gente, quizás debió haberle echo caso a Tsuna y pensarlo mejor, de pronto comenzó a dudar si esta era la mejor decisión.

—Haru escogió la soledad —admitió.

—Y tu decisión demuestra a que especie perteneces.

Ella no comprendió el mensaje que había oculto en esas palabras, pero supo que era el modo en que Hibari la estaba confortando. No podía esperar mucho más de él.

Aterrizaron cuando estaba amaneciendo en Namimori, Hibari fue el primero en bajarse para patrullar la zona, mientras Haru desembarcaba y llevaba sus maletas a casa.

Sus padres se sobresaltaron al verla de nuevo, no esperaban que volviera tan pronto, pero fue bien recibida, especialmente por su madre quien ya estaba preocupada.

—Están ocurriendo cosas peligrosas —dijo la señora Miura—, de pronto parece que hay más delincuentes en la ciudad. El otro día asesinaron a una mujer de tu edad a plena luz del día.

Haru y su padre la reconfortaron, recordándole que su hija ya estaba de regreso, y que nada pasaría.

Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para charlar, el día recién comenzaba y sus padres debían ir a trabajar, por lo que Haru aprovechó de descansar un poco, el viaje había dejado agotada. Durmió una hora antes de levantarse y deshacer sus maletas, no le tomó mucho tiempo, había empacado más de lo necesario así que gran parte de la ropa continuaba doblada en su sitio, solo tuvo que sacarla y devolverla a su armario.

Se sintió culpable por no haber traído recuerdos, le había dicho a su familia que estaría fuera toda la semana y ellos no habían pedido explicaciones cuando la vieron llegar mucho antes de lo acordado.

Una de las cosas buenas de regresar era volver a sentirse útil, tenía mucho que hacer en casa, el polvo había aparecido en su habitación y debía estudiar algo, no podía vivir como mantenida toda su vida. Había postulado para estudiar periodismo en una universidad cercana, y fue aceptada, pero aún faltaban un par de semanas antes de que las clases comenzaran, tiempo suficiente para prepararse.

No más Tsuna, este era un nuevo comienzo, doloroso, pero emocionante.

Por primera vez consideró cómo debió haberse sentido Hibari cuando abandonó su preciosa Namimori para unirse a la mafia. Debió haber sido duro dejar una de las pocas cosas que amaba.

Dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando su mente. Hibari, el antiguo presidente del comité disciplinario también tuvo que acostumbrarse a una nueva vida años atrás.

Y todo tomó significado, lo que le había dicho en el avión cobró sentido. Es difícil dejar lo que amas, es una decisión que solo un carnívoro puede tomar, y ni siquiera así deja de doler. Por eso quiso acompañarla de regreso, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien.

Y no lo estaba, sin su protección, la delincuencia aumentó considerablemente.

—Hibari-san los morderá hasta la muerte y se irán —se dijo a si misma.

Entonces, escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse en el primer piso.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ya sé que el capítulo había sido prometido para el miércoles, pero ni en festivos en señor don tiempo me da un respiro, aunque en Chile ya es jueves, sé que para algunos aún es miércoles xD así que tampoco está tan mal :p más vale tarde que nunca. **_

_**No sé cuando haré la próxima actualización, esta la mitad del capítulo pero estoy corta de tiempo y no he actualizado mis otras historias u.u necesito vacaciones T.T **_

_**Disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews :3 **_

* * *

Haru bajó las escaleras con cautela, se arrepintió de no haber cogido un palo de escoba o algo con qué defenderse, sin embargo si tomaba en cuenta sus nulas habilidades para la defensa personal, lo más probable es que ni siquiera el cuchillo más afilado de la cocina le sirviera mucho.

De momento solo tenía su increíble cautela, afortunadamente se había quitado los zapatos en la entrada y eso la ayudaba a no hacer ruido. Era muy temprano para que sus padres volviera, y nadie más tenía llaves del hogar.

Debía proteger su casa, buscó su teléfono móvil en su bolsillo, inútilmente, pues lo había dejado olvidado en su velador.

Reprimió la protesta que iba a salir de sus labios, debía ser silenciosa; no sabía si volver por el móvil para llamar a la policía o idear un plan por su cuenta. Esta era una de las cosa que había intentado evitar al rechazar a la mafia, no quería ser la dama en apuros que siempre necesita ser rescatada, pero en ese momento pedir ayuda era lo más sensato. ¿Qué tal si estaba armado? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de lidiar con eso? ¿Y si eran más de uno?

Pero la policía podía tardarse mucho en llegar, habían demasiados malhechores sueltos por ahí, y los pobres oficiales no alcanzaban a cubrir todo el terreno, de acuerdo al relato de su madre.

Llegó a su mente la imagen de una persona más, alguien que dependiendo de su estado de ánimo podía llegar en menos de un segundo, o aparecer una hora después; considerando su amor por mantener la paz, se inclinaba más por la primera opción.

Corrió a su cuarto sin molestarse por evitar hacer ruido, tenía que apresurarse, solo eso. No había tiempo para nada más.

Justo hoy la suerte se volvió en su contra, estaba segura de haberlo dejado en el velador, pero por motivos desconocidos ya no estaba ahí, y lo peor era que en vista de que acababa de desempacar, podía haberlo dejado en cualquier parte. Por eso siempre es malo ordenar.

El extraño ya estaba dentro de la casa y desde la habitación pudo escuchar las advertencias que lanzaban los escalones, alguien subía por la escalera. Su cuerpo se paralizó por un segundo, pero rápidamente hubo un estallido de adrenalina que aceleró a su corazón, sin pensarlo mucho, comenzó a buscar en cada rincón mientras los pasos acercándose contaban el tiempo que le quedaba.

Un paso, dos pasos... Buscó bajo la cama... Tres, cuatro pasos... Abrió sus maletas nuevamente… Diez y once...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, el recién llegado no se tomó ni siquiera la molestia de tocar antes. Haru gritó y cayó al suelo, miró con terror a la persona que recién llegaba, pero se tranquilizó al ver un rostro conocido.

—H-Hibari-san —lo reconoció.

Él la miró impaciente desde el marco de la puerta, al principio esa postura le pareció arrogante, pero luego Haru se dio cuenta que Hibari estaba ahí, de pie esperando a que ella se calmara. Decidió darle una señal que dijera que ya estaba mejor:

—Hibari-san, no debería entrar así a la casa de otras personas.

La alondra hizo caso omiso a ese reproche, dio un paso adelante al ver que ya estaba mejor y habló como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

En ese momento Haru cayó en cuenta de las tonfas que Hibari aún tenía en sus manos, había sangre en ellas.

No tardó en ponerse de pie y llegar hasta donde él se encontraba, acercó su mirada a uno de los palos de metal, pero el guardián la hizo a un lado, tapándole la vista.

—¿Qué ocurrió?—inquirió Haru preocupada.

—Hay mucha gente perturbando la paz, pero mordí hasta la muerte a todos.

La joven se preguntó si literalmente había sido: "hasta la muerte". Antes de que pudiera procesarlo todo, Hibari daba comienzo a un nuevo tema de conversación.

—Estaré en Italia, si alguien perturba la paz, infórmame.

El ex presidente del comité disciplinario dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida, Haru lo vio irse, de seguro a tomar el avión de regreso.

Por algún motivo esta despedida no había sido tan triste como las que acontecieron en Italia, pero se sintió aún más vacía, ahí se iba el último retraso de lo que fue su juventud.

Con él era complejo entender todo lo que te quería decir, era alguien de pocas palabras, sin embargo sabía que podía contar con él. Aunque él volvía a Italia y ella estaba en Namimori, si alguien perturbaba la paz, él regresaría.

Luego de eso, estuvo un par de horas sentada en la cocina hasta que sus padres llegaron, asimilando la idea de que nunca más vería a Tsuna y al resto de los Vongola, su corazón se quejaba y se negaba a borrarlos.

.

.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde y perezosamente bajó a tomar desayuno, eran casi las doce del día y no se asustó al darse cuenta que estaba sola en casa. Luego de un baño decidió ir a visitar a Nana Sawada, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, desde que su hijo se fue no había encontrado motivos para ir, ella también escogió quedarse, la madre de Tsuna siempre estaba al margen de la mafia, evitando ser relacionada. Era una persona muy querida por todos.

Lo mejor era no evitar los lugares que frecuentaba cuando estaban todos reunidos, siempre serían parte de su día a día, tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea.

Avanzó con su característica alegría por las calles de Namimori, en su interior albergaba el deseo de que Nana tuviera algo preparado, extrañaba la sabrosa comida que preparaba.

Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Haru comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que el cerrojo había sido forzado, con un leve empujón consiguió entrar en la casa.

—¡Nana-san! —gritó.

Entró corriendo y buscó en cada rincón de la casa, pero no la encontró.

—Quizás salió, ya volverá —se dijo para intentar tranquilizarse, pero el cerrojo forzado era una clara señal de lo contrario.

La culpa pesó sobre sus hombros cuando se introdujo en el cuarto de Nana, siempre había sido muy respetuosa y jamás entraba a ningún sitio sin autorización, sin embargo esta vez era necesario.

Todo estaba en orden, demasiado ordenado. Haru ya sabía por experiencia que en la casa Sawada todo siempre estaba en su sitio, pues Nana era una excelente ama de hogar, aunque esta vez había algo extraño en el ambiente, era como si todo estuviera limpio a la espera de alguien.

Bajó a la cocina, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a desentrañar el misterio, quizás observando cuánta comida había o analizando su estado de putrefacción. Su teoría cobró más fuerza cuando encontró un montón de alimentos no perecibles y platos preparados congelados.

—Nana-san dejó comida para un ejército —comentó Haru.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía, no cayó en la tentación de calentar algo de lo que Nana tenía preparado, era evidencia muy importante para cuando llegaran a investigar la desaparición.

Habían perturbado la paz en Namimori.

Al principio dudó, con su teléfono en mano, ¿y si no contestaba o lo interpretaba como una amenaza menor? No... Hibari no haría eso, esto era un atentado, Nana no iba a hacerse humo así nada más, algo más grave estaba oculto tras esta desaparición. Hibari lo entendería.

Fue un alivio oír la amenazante voz del guardián desde el otro lado de la línea. Ese tono que siempre despertaba el miedo, por primera vez sonó a esperanza.

—¡Hibari-san! ¡La madre de Tsuna-san no está en su casa! —se apresuró en explicar—. Haru encontró el cerrojo forzado, pero todo está en orden, incluso hay comida para recibir a las visitas. Haru tiene miedo, no sabe cuánto lleva desaparecida Nana-san y...

—No te comportes como una herbívora —la cortó Hibari, y añadió—: ¿Sigues en esa casa?

—Así es.

—Vete de ahí y no vuelvas a entrar.

Y con esa orden, la alondra colgó.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ciaossu ~~ **_

_**Desaparecida haciendo aparición (?) He estado algo perdida por los caminos de la vida, pero hoy dejé dos horas para escribirles solos a ustedes 3. Así que he aquí mi trabajo, espero que les guste. Nuevamente, no está demás agradecer todo su apoyo y comentarios! Me animan mucho n.n sigan así! :P**_

* * *

Obedientemente, Haru abandonó la casa de los Sawada y regresó a la suya, aún estaba intranquila, pero confiaba en que Hibari no la abandonaría. Consideró la idea de informar a Tsuna, después de todo era su madre, sin embargo alguien le llegó con el chisme primero.

No alcanzó a poner un pie dentro de su casa cuando su móvil ya estaba vibrando en su bolsillo.

—¡Haru! Dime que estas bien —era la voz de Tsuna.

A pesar de la crítica situación, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que el Décimo se preocupaba por ella.

—Haru está bien. Tsuna-san no tiene de qué preocuparse —aseguró.

—Que alivio... Haru, escucha bien, ya vamos en camino así que busca un lugar seguro donde esperarnos y mantente a salvo.

—Haru está en su casa, no saldrá de aquí.

—Iremos hacia allá.

Antes de dar por terminada la conversación, la joven se apresuró en hacer una pregunta más:

—¿No saben dónde puede estar?

—No.

Ese simple monosílabo iba cargado de tanto dolor y frustración, que ella decidió no insistir. Tsuna debía estar pasándolo aún peor.

Estaba demasiado preocupada como para concentrarse en una tarea concreta, intentó preparar la cena pero tras dos intentos fallidos decidió no seguir desperdiciando comida.

Las horas pasaban de forma lenta y agonizante, no estaba de ánimos para ver televisión o practicar su hobbie, la costurería; en vez de eso, dio mil vueltas en su recibidor, esperando tener señales de Nana o que los Vongola llegaran.

Comenzó un lento recuento en el que recordó cada momento vivido junto a los Vongola. El destino era un desgraciado, justo cuando creyó que no los volvería a ver, ahí estaba, esperando su regreso. No sabía si debía estar feliz o triste, sus sentimientos estaban divididos en ambos extremos.

Y mientras su mente vagaba entre recuerdos, a su mente llegó la imagen de una persona que corría tanto peligro como ella: Hana Kurokawa.

Cogió su móvil y rápidamente buscó el número de Hana. Marcó tres veces, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Sus dedos perdieron fuerza, sus brazos cayeron, se sintió enferma y llena de miedo, su estómago se tornó blando y ácido, cada teoría que llegaba a su cabeza era más aterradora que la anterior. Algo le había pasado a Hana, en otra circunstancia habría pensado que quizás su teléfono se había descargado o simplemente no lo tenía cerca, por lo que no lo escuchó vibrar. Sin embargo todo era distinto ahora, las posibilidades apuntaban a las desgracias.

Quería ir a casa de Hana, aunque el peligro la aguardase ahí, aunque ir no le garantizaba nada, solo se encontraría con una innecesaria confirmación a sus sospechas. Pero no podía abandonar la casa, la próxima víctima era ella. Sus ordenes eran quedarse.

Y ocurrió algo extraño, su parte sensata le indicaba que debía ir con Hana y la insensata le pedía que esperara a los Vongola. Quizás porque era una locura quedarse en casa cuando una amiga la necesitaba. O simplemente ya había perdido del todo la cordura y no le quedaba un lado racional, solo dos partes, una más loca que la otra.

No, eso último no. Su razonamiento no la podía abandonar ahora, no cuando más lo necesitaba. Su cordura no podía ser tan traicionera.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se asustó aún más cuando identificó el sonido de alguien entrando a la casa.

—¿Haru? —era la voz de su madre.

Por fin alguien de confianza llegaba.

—Aquí estoy mamá —intentó sonar tranquila, fallando al instante, pero sus padres hicieron caso omiso a su tono titubeante.

Una sensación de alivio la recorrió al saber que las dos personas que más amaba incondicionalmente estaban aquí, las únicas personas que nunca dejarían de amarla. Ahora que estaban en casa ellos también recibirían la protección de Vongola en cuanto Tsuna y el resto llegara.

Pero su felicidad duró poco, se arruinó con una simple frase.

—Hija, tenemos que hablar —ordenó el señor Miura.

La familia se sentó en el comedor, el ambiente serio y la tensión presente en el aire creaban una atmósfera nada agradable, más bien, insoportable.

—Haru, debemos irnos de Namimori —dijo el señor Miura con convicción.

—¡Hahi! ¿Por qué? —inquirió su hija.

—Ese niño, Sawada Tsunayoshi y su grupo se metió en problemas con la familia italiana, debemos irnos antes que descubran nuestra conexión con ellos. Nana Sawada ya lleva desaparecida por más de una semana.

—Compramos los pasajes para el próximo avión a Tokio, es una ciudad grande, no nos encontraran fácilmente. Ve a hacer tus maletas, hija, debemos estar en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora —concluyó la madre de Haru.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par, Haru no podía creer lo que oía. No importaba que sus padres supieran del peligro, al fin y al cabo tarde o temprano lo sabrían, cuanto más antes mejor pues debían protegerse, pero jamás pensó que tomarían una decisión tan radical. ¿Acaso habían sufrido algún atentado?

—No se preocupen—dijo—. Tsuna-san viene en camino, él nos protegerá. No tienen que asustarse. Vongola es fuerte.

—Hija, creo que estas idealizando mucho a ese niño, es una mala influencia. La mafia es peligrosa, eres demasiado inocente y no te imaginas las atrocidades de las que son capaces. Son personas malas, las más malas que existen —habló la señora Miura.

—Mamá, eso no es cierto. Tsuna-san es un buen chico, es que no lo conoces, Haru sabe que él nos cuidará, pero debemos permanecer aquí.

—Haru, esto es peligroso. No podemos permanecer aquí—declaró su padre.

—Haru se quedará aquí y esperará a Tsuna-san y al resto.

—¡Haru! Entiende esto; no queremos verte sufrir, hija, como tus padres solo te deseamos lo mejor. Son mafiosos, ya entenderás, solo debes crecer un poco más para entender. Ahora lo mejor es irse—intentó convencerla la señora Miura.

La conversación estaba tomando un giro muy difícil. Sus padres no iban a cambiar su postura, nuevamente tendría que elegir. En ese momento le habría gustado poder resguardar a esas dos personas que tanto amaba, protegerlos como ellos lo habían hecho desde el día en que llegó al mundo, e incluso meses antes. Tuvo la suerte de nacer en una familia bien constituida, con dos padres que se esforzaban día a día para darle lo mejor, para que nada le faltara; eran el modelo perfecto, de esos que se muestran solo en la televisión.

Hoy, nuevamente querían protegerla, lo sabía, ellos no la estarían obligando a abandonar sus amigos si no pensaran que eso era lo mejor. No eran capaces de confiar en en los amigos mafiosos de Haru, pero eso también significaba que no eran capaces de confiar en su hija.

Quiso poder protegerlos, así como también deseaba poder hacer algo por Vongola. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa frustración de sentirse un simple objeto, que si bien estaba cargada de un gran valor sentimental, se sentía completamente inútil. No era capaz de proteger nada.

Si se iba con sus padres y Tsuna no la encontraba al regresar, comenzaría a confundir las cosas; ni siquiera una nota era útil, cualquier persona podía escribir una nota, e incluso podían obligarla a grabar un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bien. Si se quedaba y algo le ocurría a sus padres, ella no estaría ahí para intentar contactar a Tsuna, para hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Si los secuestraban tampoco habría motivos para mantenerlos vivos, con su muerte el pánico incrementaría y de paso, mandan una silenciosa advertencia.

Una familia. Solo una. Debía decidir. Y con esa decisión definiría quién era.

—Haru entiende que sus padres quieran protegerla, por que somos familia... El problema es que… Vongola también es familia de Haru, y Haru no puede abandonarlos, aunque a veces ella no ayude mucho, siempre habrá alguna forma de colaborar, porque dentro de una familia cada miembro cuenta. Por eso Haru confía en Vongola.

—Ellos no vendrán, Haru. Ellos son mafiosos.

—Vongola volvió a Namimori desde el momento en que Haru aterrizó aquí. Por que ella es una Vongola... Mamá, papá; pertenezco a la mafia. Haru es una mafiosa ~desu.

Con esas palabras, los padres de Haru se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, habían perdido a su hija, si querían huir de la mafia debían alejarse de ella también.

Nunca más volverían a verse.

La joven castaña subió a su cuarto y se encerró ahí, ahora solo tenía una familia.

Tuvo tiempo de martirizarse interiormente, esta ya no era su casa, pertenecía a un matrimonio que perdió a su hija y huyó de Namimori, dejando todo atrás, comenzó a sentirse extraña incluso en su propio cuarto. Ese era el cuarto de la hija de aquel matrimonio, no el de una niña mafiosa.

Los había dejado ir, y sufría a cada segundo por ello. Ella esperaba el día en que pudiera agradecer a sus padres todo lo que habían hecho, mostrarles que incluso los tiempos difíciles valieron la pena, le habría gustado que la vieran obtener su título, sentir su orgullo, trabajar, presentarles un yerno, unos nietos... una familia como la suya era motivo de envidia para algunos niños con tristes realidades y acababa de destrozar todo.

¿Había sido la decisión correcta? Tsuna no la amaba, el cariño que podía recibir de él jamás se compararía al amor que podía recibir de unos padres. Incluso cuando en ambos casos se trata de una familia.

Y ahí estaba, en vez de preocuparse por su seguridad, se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a recibir tanto amor. Repeliendo el impulso de correr al aeropuerto y por fin olvidar todo, tal y como se había propuesto. ¿Por qué se había quedado?

Las dudas eran cada vez más potentes, cuando tomó su decisión estaba completamente segura, pero cada vez confiaba menos.

—Herbívora, te dije que si alguien perturbaba la paz me informaras —dijo una conocida voz.

Haru se incorporó, y enjugó sus lagrimas, no había escuchado a Hibari entrar.

—Eso fue lo que hizo Haru —repuso.

El guardián de la nube le dirigía una de sus típicas miradas frías, a juego con las tonfas que sostenía amenazantemente.

—Perturbaron la paz aquí, el cuarto de tus padres está desordenado.

Agradeció que Hibari usara la palabra: desordenado. En realidad, esa habitación era un caos, ellos habían tomado sus cosas rápidamente para abandonar la casa lo más pronto posible. Aunque tuvieron la consideración de dejar todo tal cual en el resto de las habitaciones, dejando indirectamente el control de todo a su hija.

También fue un detalle no hacer comentarios respecto al deplorable estado que ella misma tenía.

Pero ahora un nuevo sentimiento de esperanza se abría en su pecho, porque Hibari estaba ahí.

Su familia había llegado.

—Haru esta bien, sus padres debieron irse con urgencia, eso es todo.

El guardián de la nube guardó sus tonfas, no confiaba del todo en ese testimonio, pero era suficiente para él.

—Levántate y sígueme —ordenó.

—¿Vamos a ver a Tsuna-san? —inquirió Haru.

—Ese herbívoro aún no ha llegado —Hibari apretó la mandíbula, le molestaba ver a Haru tan preocupada por ese débil niño.

—¡Hahi! ¿Y cómo es que Hibari-san está aquí?

Bajaron la escalera y llegaron al primer piso, no llevaron nada consigo, salieron a la calle sin siquiera cerrar con llave la casa que alguna vez perteneció a una familia unida. Todo había desaparecido.

—Preguntas mucho —reclamó el guardián de la nube.

—Haru solo quiere saber.

—Tu herbívoro ya está en camino, si es eso lo que deseas saber.

Ella sonrió, dejando a un lado la tristeza y el peso de su corazón.

—Haru agradece que Hibari-san llegara pronto.

El agradecimiento no recibió respuesta, de todas formas no era necesaria.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ciaossu ~**_

_**Ya sé que estuve desaparecida en acción mucho tiempo y en serio lo lamento, pero es que estaba -estoy- llena de trabajos, evaluaciones, informes, etc... al igual que todas, creo. Ya quiero tener algo de tiempo para subir más regularmente, no me lancen a Hibari aún, a menos que me muerda de la forma sensual -sin sus tonfas- xD**_

_**Agradezco a todas por su apoyo y sus reviews :3 siempre son muy inspiradores**_

* * *

El caos se armó en Namichuu, los miembros del comité de disciplina iban y venían de un lado a otro movilizando a todos los estudiantes para asegurarse que no hubiera una multitud esperando la llegada de cierto guardián, nadie quería imaginar la ira de Hibari Kyoya si veía grandes conglomeraciones de gente invadiendo los pasillos de su escuela, demasiadas personas débiles.

Generalmente cuando el antes mencionado hacía sus visitas llegaba solo, y deambulaba por ahí, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Quizás se había graduado, pero continuaba siendo la máxima autoridad del lugar. La gran noticia de hoy era verlo acompañado, por nada más y nada menos que una mujer. Los murmullos iban y venían, sugerentes suposiciones rápidamente se extendieron por toda la escuela.

Hibari avanzó con pasos serios y firmes hasta la azotea, mientras Haru observaba, con un deje de añoranza en sus ojos, la infraestructura colmada en recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el guardián se tendió en el suelo y comenzó a dormir, sin decir palabra alguna. Su acompañante se acercó a las barandas para observar desde las alturas el ambiente escolar.

—Desde aquí se ve todo muy bien —observó.

Hibird se posó en su hombro para entablar una conversación.

—Hibari ~ Hibari ~

—Sí, supongo que desde aquí nada se le escapaba—continuó ella—. ¿Ves esa entrada de ahí? Haru siempre entraba por ahí y Tsuna-san salía por esa ala del campus, nos topábamos siempre en la entrada.

—Hibari ~ Hibari ~

—Bueno, supongo que si miraba desde aquí obviamente Hibari-san se daba cuenta de la perfecta sincronización de Tsuna-san y Haru.

Hibari desde su sitio contuvo su exasperación. De algún modo, Haru siempre incluía a Tsuna dentro de cada tema de conversación. Nadie podía descansar escuchando el nombre de ese herbívoro cada cinco minutos.

—Hibari ~ Hibari ~—canturreó Hibird.

—Está durmiendo, no lo moleste, debió haber sido un viaje largo —dijo ella.

La joven miró de reojo al prefecto, había algo en su manera de dormir, en vez de verse indefenso, tenía algo exótico que la impulsaba a acercarse, y a la vez, había un aura peligrosa que le decía que debía alejarse. Como si fuera un animal salvaje, un carnívoro para ser más precisa.

Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo y materializó un par de dudas que la asaltaron en ese momento.

—Hibari-san, ¿es seguro aquí? ¿No piensa que de pronto podría venir un avión del cielo cargada de personas peligrosas?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

—Si alguien viene lo morderé hasta la muerte—, esa confianza resultó tranquilizante, hasta que continuó:—al igual que morderé hasta la muerte a cualquiera que no me permita dormir.

—¡Hahi! Pero usted no morderá a Haru, ¿o si?

—Existen muchas maneras de morder y de silenciar a las personas.

Haru inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado incapaz de comprender a qué se refería Hibari, se congeló por completo, lo cual evitó que lanzara algún otro comentario. Pero la pregunta quedó dando vueltas en su cabeza, helándola por completo: ¿Había algo más terrible que ser golpeada por esas duras tonfas?

No, no quería averiguarlo.

Sin embargo no consiguió mantenerse en calma por más de diez minutos. De un momento a otro se encontró dando vueltas al rededor del ex prefecto, mirando con detención los detalles de su rostro, su postura despreocupada y su aura atrayente y amenazante.

Dejó de dar vueltas y se agachó cerca de su rostro, esperando ver a sus párpados moverse aunque fuera ligeramente. Costaba creer que hubiera una persona en el mundo que se quedara dormida con tanta facilidad.

A esa distancia podía sentir su respiración calmada y pausada, sin preocupaciones. Era irónico, esta noche ella dudaba de poder quedarse dormida, sus nervios la comían por dentro. Y ahí estaba Hibari perfectamente tranquilo.

Puso su mano a centímetros los ojos de él, y la movió de un lado a otro horizontalmente, semi esperando alguna reacción por parte de él. Y en una de las pasadas, el guardián de la nube abrió los ojos.

—Eres molesta —dijo.

—¡Hahi! —hipó Haru, retrocediendo. Había llegado a un punto en el cual ya no esperaba que Hibari hiciera algún movimiento—. Lo que pasa es que Haru se aburre aquí.

Hibari le dedicó una inexpresiva mirada, sin ningún mensaje implícito.

—Nadie te retiene —reconoció finalmente.

Los orbes castaños se abrieron debido a la sorpresa. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien le daba libertad, podía escoger. Con Tsuna tenía que quedarse encerrada en la mansión y sus padres no fueron capaces de entender, la habían abandonado. Estaba asimilando de tal forma la idea que había creído que también estaba obligada a quedarse junto a Hibari.

Su primer impulso fue decir algo como: «Tsuna-san le pidió a Haru que lo esperara», pero se dio cuenta que eso implicaba auto someterse nuevamente. Quería hacer algo por ayudar, pero no sabía qué.

Entonces recordó lo que había estado pensando luego de que sus padres se fueran.

—Hibari-san, ¿cuánto falta para que llegue Tsuna-san? —inquirió.

El guardián se encogió de hombros, eso no era algo que le preocupara.

Ella sabía que no era fuerte y resultaba un blanco fácil en muchos aspectos. Mientras estuviera aquí tenía la garantía de que Hibari la iba proteger, si se iba lo más probable era que éste no la siguiera, quedando totalmente expuesta. No iba a arriesgarse ni a tomar acciones impulsivas ahora que podía decidir.

—Hibari-san... ¿Acompañaría a Haru a casa de Hana-san? —volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Hana-san puede estar en peligro, ella también se relacionó con Vongola de algún modo.

El ex prefecto lo consideró un momento antes de levantarse y seguirla.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, se toparon con la misma escena de la casa de Tsuna, la puerta había sido forzada y desde lejos no habían evidencias de que estuviera habitada.

Quizás Hana sí fue obediente y había abandonado Namimori con su familia, al igual que Nana-san, pero la misma escena repetida era demasiado sospechosa.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando el guardián de la nube la detuvo y la hizo esperar afuera.

Su primer pensamiento fue: «hasta aquí llega la libertad de acción», sin embargo no cuestionó la decisión, esto era algo más provisorio que privativo.

Fueron los minutos más largos de su vida hasta que Hibari regresó, al parecer todo estaba en orden, o dentro de lo que se puede llamar orden.

—Haru llamará a Hana-san para asegurarse que este bien —dijo nerviosa, pero en cuanto sacó su móvil, Hibari se lo arrebató de las manos, lo tiró al suelo y de un golpe lo rompió —. ¡Hahi! Hibari-san, eso estuvo mal.

—Ya has marcado el número de Sawada Tsunayoshi, si sigues así podrán rastrear tu teléfono hasta llegar a ti.

Haru abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. El guardián pasó por su lado, rumbo a la calle, pero antes que pudiera salir ella lo detuvo.

—Hibari-san. Haru le agradece por cuidar de ella.

El ex prefecto se dio la vuelta, con total inexpresividad en su rostro.

—Por supuesto —dijo, con una voz tan baja que su acompañante no alcanzó oír lo que decía.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Haru.

Él no lo repitió, solo volteó y avanzó, con su oído atento a los pasos femeninos que rápidamente lo siguieron.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Ciaossu_** _**Minna-san ~desu! e.e no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (?) kufufu ~~ ya quisiera. En realidad, el estudio consume gran parte de mi energía vital, cada vez me quedan menos PS (he jugado mucho pokemon esta semana xD) mi vida se me está llendo entre los cuadernos T.T**_

_**Pero he aquí después de casi un mes (no quiero ni sacar la cuenta), ¡un capítulo!**_

_**Disfrutenlo como si fuera leche con chocolate (?) :3 y no se olviden de dejar reviews. Mientras más reviews dejen, más posibilidades tienen de ganar (? No sé qué ganaran exactamente, pero bueno...**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 21**_

Tsuna llegó relativamente tarde, a pesar que aún no anochecía, Haru había esperado unas cinco horas para poder verlo desde que habló con él esa mañana.

El rostro de la joven se llenó de alegría cuando vio a los miembros de su familia aterrizar, todos le respondieron con miradas igual de complacidas.

Lambo no tardó en saltar a los brazos de Haru.

—Lambo-chan, estas un poco grande ya —reconoció ella, al sentir el peso del Bovino.

—¡Lambo, baja! —ordenó I-pin.

—El gran Lambo esta feliz de ver a Haru de nuevo.

Y en medio de toda la alegría del reencuentro, se escuchó un grito furioso.

—¡Estúpida mujer! ¿Cómo te atreves a tener al Décimo tan preocupado? —exclamó Gokudera.

—Gokudera-san, usted sabe que esto no es culpa de Haru —se defendió.

—¡Tienes suerte de encontrarte bien sino solo le habrías causado más problemas al Décimo! —continuó gritando el guardián, lleno de ira.

—Ma~ Ma~ Gokudera, tú también estabas preocupado —intervino Yamamoto.

—E-Estúpido adicto al béisbol... y-yo estaba preocupado por que el Décimo estaba preocupado —el italiano se cruzó de brazos, molesto, y le dedicó una mirada furiosa al beisbolista.

—La familia ha vuelto a estar reunida al extremo —gritó Ryohei.

—Falta Hibari-san—observó Tsuna.

—Hibari-san dijo que no le agradaban este tipo de reencuentros, así que regresó a Namichuu —explicó Haru.

—En caso comenzaremos a investigar sin él —resolvió el Décimo Vongola.

La familia Vongola poseía una gran mansión en Namimori, fue ahí donde se dirigieron todos. La principal testigo era Haru, quien respondió cada una de las preguntas rudimentarias, sin poder aportar mucho más a la investigación, todo lo que podía dar eran datos básicos principalmente centrados en ella; ¿qué había estado haciendo a ciertas horas? ¿Cuándo se enteró de la desaparición de Nana? Lo de Hana fue algo nuevo, pero al igual que en el caso anterior, la testigo no sabía mucho más que los detectives. Dos desapariciones. Eso era todo.

El interrogatorio presidido por el Cielo Vongola no duró mucho, debían ir a la escena ll más pronto posible, ambas casas podían otorgar más información.

No todo Vongola iba a ir, las tareas se repartieron previamente, algunos buscarían movimientos bancarios y llamadas telefónicas, entre otras cosas. Solo dos personas permanecerían en la seguridad de la mansión, donde no harían más que dejarse proteger. Pero una de ellas no quiso seguir el plan.

—Tsu-kun... La verdad es que... Necesito ir a ver a mi madre y a mi padre... Quiero saber si están bien —pidió Kyoko.

—Yo puedo acompañar a Kyoko —se ofreció su hermano—, también necesito saber como se encuentran.

—En ese caso, yo también quiero asegurarme de que mi viejo se encuentre bien —pidió el guardián de la lluvia.

—Es cierto —reconoció el jefe—. Ellos corren peligro, los buscaran en cuanto los relacionen con Vongola. Haru, tú también...

Tsuna se paró en seco cuando volteó a ver a Haru y se encontró con unos ojos húmedos que estaban conteniéndose las lágrimas.

La hija de los Miura se había saltado el pequeño detalle de lo ocurrido hace pocas horas, gran parte de ella no quería recordarlo, pero se vio obligada a explicar la situación detalle por detalle.

—Pobre Haru-chan... —susurró Kyoko cuando terminó el relato.

El siguiente comentario llegó unos minutos después, una decisión llena de fuerza que a la vez, intentaba trasmitir tranquilidad. Eso era algo que solo la voz de Tsuna podía lograr.

—No te preocupes Haru, Gokudera rastreará el avión y tus padres estarán seguros.

—¡A la orden, Décimo! —dijo el aludido, poniéndose en marcha.

Todo se puso rápidamente en marcha, y Haru se quedó sin nada más que hacer, una vez más se había vuelto inútil para Vongola. Acompañó a Bianchi a la cocina, solo por el placer de estar acompañada, sabía que si se quedaba sola en su cuarto su mente comenzaría a darle vuelta a los mismos temas repetidos. En cambio, con la italiana necesitaba de toda su atención para evitar ser envenenada.

Lambo e I-pin también estaban merodeando por los pasillos, quizás estaban más grandes, pero continuaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro. En esta ocasión, Lambo habían molestado a I-pin hasta conseguir que esta saliera al jardín para corretearlo.

—A esta edad nace una enemistad irracional entre chicos y chicas —comentó Bianchi, al ver el abatido rostro de la castaña, ese parecía un buen tema para ahuyentar las penas aunque fuese por un rato.

—I-pin-chan y Lambo-san siguen llevándose muy bien —repuso Miura.

—Deberías ver como discuten... Están creciendo...

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual las palabras flotaron en el aire y penetraron en las mentes de ambas. Los tiempos estaban cambiando. Lambo e I-pin ya iban a la escuela, el resto de los guardianes ya se había graduado, Tsuna era el actual jefe... Y los arcobalenos... No se sabía nada de ellos.

—¿Bianchi-san? ¿Ha sabido algo sobre Reborn-san? —inquirió Haru, quebrando el silencio.

La pelirosa se movió incómoda ante la pregunta.

La respuesta era no. Ni siquiera podía recordar el último día en que lo vio, era otro nombre dentro de la lista de misteriosas desapariciones. Reborn era fuerte, estaba segura que podía cuidarse solo, cuando iba a misiones o a entrenar futuros capos nunca se sintió incómoda. Pero esta vez había algo extraño en su pecho que le advertía peligro.

La campanilla del horno sonó, salvando a la hermana de Hayato.

—¿Quieres probar el pastel que acabo de preparar, Haru-chan?

La aludida negó nerviosa, olvidando el tema de Reborn, pero la idea del pastel le trajo otra pregunta.

—¿Crees que Uni-san pueda venir un día de estos? Solía tomar el té junto a Haru, al menos durante el corto tiempo que Haru estuvo en Italia.

Bianchi frunció los labios, Tsuna le había pedido que guardara silencio, pero sinceramente no se sentía bien ocultándole información a la castaña, en especial después de todo lo que ella había ayudado a Vongola.

—Lo dudo.

Unos ojos castaños se clavaron en Bianchi, clamando por una explicación.

.

.

.

—¡Kyoya! Pensé que estarías en la mansión Vongola, pero no me sorprende que estés aquí —exclamó un joven de rubios cabellos.

El silencio fue la respuesta del guardián de la nube, quien permaneció mirando hacia el horizonte desde la azotea.

Dino se percató que miraba en dirección a la mansión Vongola.

—Dudo que puedas ver algo a esta distancia, Kyoya —comentó el jefe de los Cavallone.

.

.

.

El móvil de Haru comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, la pantalla indicaba un número desconocido. Bianchi había salido hace un momento a recoger a Fuuta al aeropuerto, por lo que se encontraba sola, haciendo zapping a la tv.

Ignoró las voces del televisor y lo consideró un momento. Tsuna le había ordenado llevar su teléfono con Giannini en caso de que recibiera alguna llamada para poder rastrear el origen, por lo que sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, hasta que la voz del periodista captó su atención. Una franja se extendía por toda la zona inferior.

"Fatal accidente de un avión con destino a Tokyo no deja sobrevivientes".

Toda razón lógica abandonó su cuerpo en ese instante y contestó el teléfono. Desde el otro lado, una voz suave y calmada le dio la noticia.

En cuanto colgó, comenzó una desesperada carrera en dirección a la oficina de Gokudera, él era el encargado de vigilar en vuelo en el que iban sus padres. Mas, el albino había abandonado la estancia horas atrás para acompañar al Décimo a investigar el caso de Nana.

Haru al encontrarse con el cuarto vacío, miró en todas las direcciones y revolvió los papeles que había en el escritorio, abrió los cajones e intentó husmear dentro de la computadora, que para su mala suerte estaba con clave.

Nada.

La idea de que la noticia que acababa de escuchar fuera cierta la enloquecía.

Salió de la oficina con la idea de ir al aeropuerto y no moverse hasta que alguien resolviera sus dudas.

Justo antes de llegar al recibidor, chocó con Lambo, quien venía saliendo de la cocina con un enorme paquete de galletas.

—¡Lambo-chan! —exclamó ella.

—¡Haru-chan! Eso dolió —reclamó el pequeño, no especialmente enojado, sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar para obligar a su amiga a jugar con él para consolarlo, pero cambió de parecer cuando vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos chocolatosos. Años atrás no se habría percatado de la diferencia—. ¿Qué pasó Haru-chan?

—¡No hay tiempo! Haru debe ir al aeropuerto a saber si sus padres están bien.

—Creí que Bakadera se haría cargo de eso, no te preocupes, si hizo mal su trabajo Lambo-sama le dará una gran lección —su voz tembló al ver que lo que decía no funcionaba—. Ehm... ¿No puedes llamarlo?

La idea fue rápidamente aceptada y desde otro lugar en Namimori, un peliplateado no tardó en contestar al ver el nombre de Haru escrito en su pantalla.

—Ahou-onna, estoy ocupado ah...

—¡Gokudera-san! Haru necesita saber sobre el informe recibió respecto al avión de sus padres.

—¿El informe? Ya debió haber llegado, lo veré en cuanto vuelva a casa.

—¡Gokudera-san! ¡Un avión con destino a Tokyo se estrelló antes de llegar! Haru necesita saber qué vuelo era.

La voz del albino también tembló en cuanto supo la noticia.

—Espera en la mansión —pidió. Pero la orden nunca llegó—. ¿Entendiste? ¿Ahou-onna? ¡Responde!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Tsuna, a su lado.

—Alguien está interfiriendo y cortó la llamada.

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Haru mirada con confusión la pantalla.

—¿Qué dijo? —consultó Lambo.

—Gokudera-san le colgó a Haru —contestó ella— ¿Cómo debe interpretar esto Haru?

—Ese Bakadera —gruñó Lambo—, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto y buscar pistas, el gran Lambo será quien resuelva este misterio.

Haru recordó las palabras de Tsuna, hasta ese momento no había recordado que debía quedarse en la mansión, su mente había estado actuando ciegamente producto de la desesperación. Tampoco había llevado su teléfono con Giannini. Estaba desobedeciendo cada orden que se le había dado.

Es cierto, sus padres se habían ido por su voluntad, no la escucharon. Pero eso poco importaba en ese momento, ni siquiera se detuvo a recordar el momento previo a su partida. Incluso la voz de su amado Tsuna se volvía débil bajo la urgencia, haciendo que sus instrucciones parecieran poco importantes.

Bajo la inseguridad de no saber si Gokudera volvería pronto o no, decidió ir con Lambo. De pronto el peligro había pasado a un segundo plano.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Ciaossu. ~~ _**

**_ya sé que me tardé mucho y en serio lo lamento pero he estado ocupadísima y justo cuando pensé que podría actualizar... Ta chan! Mi laptop muere T.T así que me armé de valor y escribí un capítulo en mi móvil (siendo que ya lo había escrito en el pc T.T) muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Si alguien continua esperando que actualice el fic y lee el capítulo, espero que lo disfrute! _**

* * *

Tsuna y Gokudera llegaron a la mansión al mismo tiempo que Bianchi y Fuuta.

—¿Dónde esta Haru? —inquirió el jefe de la familia, sin hacer caso a los repentinos malestares de su guardián.

—Debe estar adentro —respondió Bianchi.

—Ya quiero ver a Haru-nee.

—Rápido—ordenó Tsuna, y semi-arrastró a ambos hermanos por toda la mansión, en busca de la castaña.

I-pin se unió a la búsqueda, mientras que Giannini aseguró que la desaparecida no le había entregado el móvil para rastrear la llamada del aeropuerto. Gokudera ya tenía en sus manos el informe del avión, debía comunicarle los resultados y asegurarse que esa mujer tonta no hiciera algo precipitado.

Lambo tampoco estaba, y eso solo hacía la situación más preocupante, el pequeño a veces carecía de sentido común.

Intentaron ubicarlos por teléfono. Ninguno contestó.

—Quizás alguien más esté con ellos. Tal vez Haru-nee intentó comunicarse con otro guardián que la llevara —sugirió Fuuta.

Todos pensaron en una persona.

Esa persona se encontraba en la azotea de Namichuu, evadiendo los comentarios del jefe de la familia Cavallone. No tenía interés en responder el llamado, pero ante la insistencia de Dino, acabó contestando.

—Hibari. ¿Estás con Haru? —escuchó la voz de Tsuna desde el otro lado de la línea.

—No tengo por qué seguir vigilándola —repuso. Escuchó un suspiro frustrado. Algo andaba mal. —Habla, herbívoro.

—Recibió un llamado, no sabemos de dónde, el punto es que tenía relación con el avión accidentado, llamó a Gokudera para confirmar la información, pero él aún no tenía el informe. Creemos que salió con Lambo a investigar.

Una pausa, un silencio tan frío que Tsuna casi pudo sentir la dura mirada de su guardián.

—¿Qué dice el informe? —habló finalmente.

—Sus padres iban en el avión.

Otro silencio meditativo.

Los Miura habían muerto. Haru ya lo sabía, lo supo antes que Vongola. Se enteró demasiado pronto, por más que fuera un familiar. El enemigo ya debía saber que ella estaba rumbo al aeropuerto, sola.

Hibari colgó.

—¡Hey! Kyoya, ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Dino. No obtuvo respuesta.

Por otro lado, en el aeropuerto, la desaparecida intentaba obtener más información.

La supervisora, una mujer alta, delgada y exageradamente maquillada, insistía en que aún no recibía todos los nombres de quienes iban en el avión.

—Pero a Haru la llamaron para informarle... —insistió Haru.

—Lo siento —la interrumpió—. Aún no hemos intentado contactar a nadie, solo a la prensa. No sé de dónde provino ese llamado, señorita, pero le aseguro que no fue de la empresa.

—¿No fue de la empresa? —repitió la joven.

No podía estar pasando. Si el llamado no era de la aerolínea, entonces…

Casi pudo sentir la corriente eléctrica en su cerebro haciendo conexiones, si el llamado que recibió era de origen desconocido, eso significaba que justo en ese momento estaba en peligro. Su mente había estado tan ciega en encontrar la verdad que no pensó en las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía con sus actos.

Miró de un lado a otro, con su corazón palpitando en sus oídos, buscó a alguien que pudiera verse sospechoso. Nadie se veía sospechoso. Ante sus ojos solo habían personas reencontrandose, o comprando un boleto, o preparándose para coger un avión.

Vivía en Namimori y sin embargo, tampoco pudo reconocer algún rostro familiar que le otorgara tranquilidad. Solo desconocidos.

—Nadie parece una mala persona —se dijo a si misma.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó la supervisora.

—No, no es nada. Haru solo... volverá más tarde para saber si hay noticias.

—Muy bien. Si gusta puede dejar sus datos y...

—¡No! Haru ya se va, no se moleste.

La mujer miró confusa a la niña que hace un rato discutía con ella totalmente dispuesta a conseguir información, de un momento a otro parecía que solo quería irse.

La castaña dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la salida. ¿Qué era más seguro? ¿Tomar un bus o un taxi?

—Haru, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal? —la siguió Lambo.

Haru no respondió, solo miraba de un lado a otro con desesperación. ¿Quién estaba aquí? La persona que fue tras Nana o quien fue tras Hana. Quizás era la misma persona en ambos casos. O eran más de una.

Decidió sacar su teléfono, hace un rato lo había sentido vibrar, pero no lo tomó en cuenta porque estaba hablando con la supervisora.

Las llamadas eran de Tsuna y de Gokudera. Otra confirmación a su teoría, ellos la llamaban para advertirle del peligro.

Recordó al guardián de la tormenta pidiéndole que no abandonara la mansión. Ya estaba anocheciendo, lo que significaba un punto en contra para ella.

Intentó marcar, pero nadie respondía. La señal estaba siendo intervenida.

Luego de tres intentos se quedó sin batería. Había olvidado cargarlo, el destino estaba siendo muy amable hoy.

Recordó las historias de secuestro y asesinato que conocía, lo que solo sirvió para aumentar su paranoia.

—Haru no debe asustarse. Haru debe ser valiente —se dijo.

—Haru, quiero saber qué pasa —insistió Lambo.

Entonces vio a alguien conocido al fin.

Uni.

Corrió a encontrarse con la arcobaleno del cielo quien estaba esperándola justo en la salida.

—¡Uni-chan! Creí que...

—Haru, escucha, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes que te fueras de Italia? —preguntó la peliazul.

Haru lo consideró un momento antes de recordar la respuesta.

—Que siempre querías verme feliz.

Uni sonrió y asintió.

—¡Uni! Tsuna me dijo que estabas desaparecida, pero estas aquí —intervino Lambo.

Los ojos castaños miraron llenos de dudas a la arcobaleno, quien solo continuo sonriendo.

—Nunca olvides cual es mi verdadera voluntad. Vine a visitarlos, pero surgió algo y debo ir a atender unos asuntos de la familia. Esta oscureciendose, deja que Gamma te lleve de regreso a la mansión.

Haru agradeció a Uni por su amabilidad y se despidió de ella. Sin cuestionar nada se subió en el auto con Gamma y dejó que este la llevara hasta la mansión.

Kyoko, I-pin y Bianchi estaban en el recibidor.

La pelirroja recibió a su amiga con un fuerte abrazo, mientras que I-pin regañó a Lambo por su irresponsabilidad.

—Todo fueron al aeropuerto a buscarte, será mejor que les llame para decirles que ya estas bien —dijo Bianchi.

—Haru estaba muy asustada, por suerte Uni-chan la ayudó —confesó la castaña.

Los rostros de todas se endurecieron. Uni se había borrado completamente del mapa hace unos días.

—¿Estas segura que se trataba de Uni? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Haru está segura.

—¿No la notaste un poco extraña?

Haru recordó su encuentro con la arcobaleno, quizás sí era extraño que teniendo un avión privado escogiera esperar en el aeropuerto.

—Se veía algo apurada, Haru no entiende por qué no usó su propio avión.

Al día siguiente, nació Millefiore.


End file.
